


Leave nothing behind

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Dumbledore, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Rituals, Character Bashing, Character Bashing (Albus/Molly/Ginny/Ron/Hermione), Death is a character, Father time, Flirting, Fluff, Goblins, Grey Harry, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Implied/Referenced Violence, Lady Fate, Lady Magic - Freeform, M/M, Master of Death Harry, Powerful Harry, Referenced Character Deaths, Revenge, Romance, Scars, Soulmates, Time Travel, balance, dead dove do not eat, more tags to come, new goblin characters, worse than books abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Different Choices are made after Harry’s “death”.  Death gives choices because Harry can’t part from the Horcrux that he was supposed to leave behind.  Harry gets visions of what really happened to shape the weapon he became.  Doorways into Dumbledore’s manipulations.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 411
Kudos: 1570
Collections: Harry Potter Centric Fanfiction, Harry Potter Fics





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, Implied/Referenced child abuse, Implied/Referenced neglect, referenced character deaths, time travel, Horcruxes, Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry Potter, Death as a character, Lady Magic, Lady Fate, Character Bashing (Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger), betrayal, grey Harry, Bad Dumbledore, soulmates, revenge, balance
> 
> This is a new story I have been working on as well. I have a couple that are almost ready for first chapters posting as well, so look forward to them. One is extremely dark Tomarry with more husk sex, and another is a sweeter one by request. They just are not yet in the state where I can publish the first chapters yet. I tend to wait till I get at least 10 chapters in and the beginning feels done before I post. But look out for them soon. This one is being worked on in conjunction with my other wips depending on my moods.
> 
> Edited Story Note: Please note that I will not abandon this or any story I write. I do not update on a schedule as I cannot predict my muse or my moods. I try to write often, but I have times where I can go months without writing a single word. But I always come back to write. ALWAYS. So that you may understand the whys, I'll explain a bit about things. First, I have a real life just like everyone else, this includes kids, I have 4. one is autistic and just trying out college, one is extreme ADHD and is in virtual HS (not the best for his attention span), two are in middle school. In this COVID environment, my days are actually pretty busy with thier learning. Second, I suffer from many illnesses, and some of those are mental. There are months I am just "blah", and no creativity flows... I have to wait it out. It's not so much as writer's block as just a mental block to do anything other than live. Third, we are still kinda processing the last two years. and the trauma just doesn't seem to want to stop. In the last two years we have attended seven funerals of close friends and family. The most recent was Last month. So now you know how I can write Harry with the ability to understand his sense of loss and pain, I have lived much of his life so in about every story, Harry really is me, just with magic.

Harry watched Dumbledore fade into the nothing that was Kings Cross station. He turned to see the trains available, but the tug towards the deformed baby on the ground held him still. He knew he should leave it and choose to go back just as Dumbledore had said, yet the closer he got to the bench the stronger the pull. Something about leaving the “thing” behind just felt off. The same wrongness that permeated his very being when he had destroyed each Horcrux was weighing on him even more.

Harry knelt and was about to reach for it when he heard a rattling behind him. He turned to see a dark figure waiting just a few paces away. It was cloaked in black and yet, like a dementor it floated instead of standing. Harry stood, the innate knowledge flowed through him.

“Death.” Harry whispered.

“Master, I think you should see some things before you choose your path. I will help you move on if that is your wish, or give you another option from the apparition that has just left you.” Death spoke in a whisper that was deep and dark.

Harry stood and moved towards Death, hoping that what the entity would show him, would help with the confusion that moved in his soul.

Death reached out a smoky hand, looking all together incorporeal. Harry took the cold hand anyway. He was not led anywhere, just his perception changed.

Harry was looking out an icy window into the past. He watched scenes that tore at his faith in what he believed was right and wrong. He saw the man he had revered plot the death of the orphan Tom Riddle from the beginning. The old man feared the power of a boy. He watched as Dumbledore had imperiused Trewlany, set the Fidelis charm for the Potters, forced Sirius to go after Peter, and stood aside as Sirius was swept away by Aurors. He watched the man keep his parents from using their manor and set them up for certain destruction. His heart fell as he watched the interactions between the Weasleys and Dumbledore planning his future friends and the payments that flowed into their accounts for their help and care. Harry was on his knees when he saw the man sneer and encourage the beatings at his relatives. Everything in his life was a perfectly crafted game to end the life of one man. He felt the tears on his cheek as he pulled away from all the revelations Death had shown him. Too many even for him to catalog and remember immediately.

“I understand I was played, and everything was the vanity and hatred of Albus Dumbledore, but what is this thing I can’t explain about the Horcruxes?” Harry asked the pain of betrayal filling him.

“For that, I must take you to my sister, She will explain. But in the end, the choice will be yours.” Death replied and the reality around them swirled once more and Harry looked around the darkness that surrounded them once more.

“Morte, did you show him?” a soft female voice echoed around them.

“Aye, Moira.” Death’s rattling whisper called out.

“That man played Mother, She is issuing her sentence shortly. My hand is no longer stayed. The pull, young Harry, is the hidden secret that a vow between my Mother and Albus made many years ago, kept me from enlightening you in the usual ways. Soul pairs are rare, and I offer many ways for them to find each other. You on the other hand have not been given the many signs that are usual due to Albus’ spells to block them from you. I could only offer a single pull that even he could not block fully. Now, however, I am free to inform you that you were Tom’s salvation. His equal in more than power.” The female voice answered.

“What was the vow?” Harry asked quietly.

“My Mother vowed to not interfere as Dumbledore tried to bring balance to magic. He did not break his expertly worded part of the vow, as he expertly subverted magic to bring an even larger imbalance than was in your world before he defeated his Dark Lord. He hid any bond for Tom Riddle so that he would not know love. Because with love comes power...” Moira replied.

“So she wants a balance in our world? What kind of balance?” Harry asked.

“She wants her sons and daughters who hold her gift, and her creatures, raised to a better status than they are now. Dark and light working together instead of against each other. Creatures free to be who they are meant to be, and allowed to mingle with her gifted sons and daughters,” Moira informed the boy.

“So Dark magic is not truly evil?” Harry asked, needing to be reassured in his understanding.

“The only evil is the selfish disdain for what mortals do not understand. The greed for power alone, while subverting others. Even death is part of the balance, without death, new life would take over with no end. Death can feed the hungry, revenge strengthens the weak and downtrodden, with every darkness, there is light. Both can exist if not in excess of each other.” Moira responded.

“So if I wanted to kill my relatives out of revenge to ease the pain, that would not be inherently evil?” Harry asked, his chest tightened at one of his greatest struggles. Who better to ask than these immortals who seemed willing to answer him just about anything.

Harry felt a hand caress his wet cheeks, wiping away tears of anger he didn’t know had fallen.

“Any soul who seeks to hurt one such as you deserves no less. And wanting it and doing it are not evil, young one. It is purely a natural reaction to such pain. That is balance, not evil little one.” Moira whispered as she kissed Harry’s head.

Relief washed through Harry at the vindication he had always hoped for.

“Morte, my brother, show him his choices. He deserves to know. All is not lost. Mother has approved a backward path with Father’s permission,” Moira instructed as the reality was once more fading back to white and the bench appeared again.

Death, still holding Harry’s hand, led him toward the bench. Harry broke the contact to reach down and pick up the soul fragment and cradle it to his chest. He felt warmth at the contact, taking in the more appealing form that now rested in his arms. It looked more like a cute baby now than it had been.

The entity took a seat and Harry followed.

“Master, you can choose to move on to the afterlife and meet all those who passed on before you. You can let go of the soul fragment you hold and take a train to finish the path the old man set before you. Or you can take the fragment, and I can take you to a time of your choosing and you can save the other fragments before their destruction.” Death outlined the choices for Harry to follow.

“If I choose the last path, how will I be able to accomplish all that you ask and save the fragments as younger than I am? Will I remember this?” Harry asked. He knew he did not have the power that other wizards had, nor did he have the knowledge that most wizards learned in their world from birth. He was so woefully ignorant of just about everything in the world he had been forced to defend. He supposed that was also Dumbledor’s plan. The less he knew, the more likely he would depend on those Dumbledore had surrounded him with and the more malleable he would be. He would have to make sure to read everything he could on the magical world, from history to blood relations and everything. He could not go back and remain ignorant any longer. If he was to bring balance, that meant changing minds, and he could not do that without knowledge.

Death held out his hand and the cloak appeared in it. He brushed Harry’s shoulders and the fabric melted into Harry. Then the stone appeared and Death pressed it into the place above Harry’s heart. The wand formed in Death’s hand and he broke it in two and pressed each section into Harry’s wrists.

“You now hold the power of the hollows within you. Replicas of each hollow will be in your new timeline, useless and without power, but unless you choose to separate them from your body, they will not be able to be taken from you. You can pass on your powers if you choose to seek an end, but only to your bloodline and only to a single child...” Death said but was interrupted by a flash of violet flames appearing before them.

“Child, I seek balance. Will you work to bring it?” A voice came from the flames, so loud that Harry felt the deep vibrations in his very core.

“I am unworthy of such a task from you, I am nothing special, I am not smart nor very powerful.” Harry replied.

A soft warm kind touch filled Harry from the inside out.

“Make requests of me that I will see if I can grant, little one. Then we discuss the task I need.” The voice stated in a softer voice.

“I want to avenge myself on those who have harmed me, I want to learn everything about your people and creatures so I can be of use to you, but I also want a true family. That is all I ever wanted.” Harry whispered.

“Such simple requests. Kneel my little one.” The voice replied with so much warmth and care.

Harry went to place the babe on the bench, “Keep hold of him, little one” the voice stated and he did as he knelt.

“Lord of Shadows, Lord of Light, I grant the knowledge of ages past and the ability to remember everything you learn. Balance requires both blood and life. Reap with understanding, Mercy for Monsters, Revenge for those that stand in your way, a touch of allure to aid you, new life will flow from you, usher in the balance, even as power is not your gain, so it is yours to hold.” The voice and flames flared with each word, licking around and touching Harry and the babe in his arms. “So mote it be, take your master my son serve him well until such a time as he asks to sever your bond.”

Harry’s world went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags - angst, Implied/Referenced child abuse, worse than the books abuse, Implied/Referenced violence, scars, betrayal, character bashing, new goblin characters, goblins, blood, time travel

When he opened them, he looked around and breathed in the deep sea air that surrounded him. He stood at a familiar cliff and watched the waves pound in a desperate staccato below him. 

“Get in here boy!” Vernon yelled at Harry from the large wooden door. The towering structure stood out from the small island in the middle of the sea.

Harry looked down at himself and almost laughed. He was small again, tiny even. It was almost too funny. He almost couldn’t remember being this small. He moved his hands and feet to get inside the building, trying to gather himself and assimilate his new memories.

Harry knew he had almost a whole day before Hagrid would appear, as he lay on the floor under a ratty blanket. He closed his eyes to try and assimilate his memories, the new information given by Lady Magic, and what Death had shown him. He had the histories of all wizardkind and creatures in his brain, and he would most likely have to meditate in order to go through them all. He had a lot of knowledge, but it’s not like he knew everything all at the same time. He would also have a lot of reading to do in order to find everything he needed to accomplish things and learn more magic this time around, as well as learning information so he can combat the very divides within the various magical communities. He would have to work hard to bring the knowledge out as he needed to access it in his mind. But what he did know was that he would never need a wand or incantations again. His mind would be forever protected with his new status. Mind magic would be innate for him now. For that he was entirely grateful, otherwise, he would be stuck waiting on Hagrid, and he just was not sure that was the way to go.

As Harry turned that over in his mind, he had to ask himself what he wanted to do. Did he want to stay here with his so-called family and let events unfold or did he want to do something now? 

If he did things now, he would have to plan things to make sure he lessened Dumbledore’s power and influence and he still had to put his soulmate back together without the old man finding out.

Harry got up and cast a sleeping charm on his relatives as he stood up and decided. He would leave and not let Dumbledore even think he got his claws in him. By not playing the old man’s game, he would be allowed to be his own self, and not have to act a certain way. He was never good at acting or lying. He moved up the stairs to implant a simple memory of himself running away at the carpark of the ferry station. He then did the same for Dudley. He moved towards the door, and cloaked himself. With Death’s cloak as part of him, he could just cloak himself whenever without the limitations of the fabric. Harry pictured the steps of Gringotts the bank and turned on his heel.

The streets of Diagon Alley were dark and the only light was of the soft golden lanterns glowing at the front of the entry to the bank. Harry wondered if the goblins had business hours or were always open. He sifted through parts of his mind to find the bits about goblins and found vast amounts of memories. He picked just the barest that he needed, which included that the bank was always open for all creatures no matter their weaknesses such as sunlight. He also gleaned the fact that they prized scars and were partial to respect and flattery. Negotiations were a pleasure as well. Well, if he had been older the first time he had been here, and more well-read on Goblins, he probably would have guessed that part.

Harry stepped up and opened the rather large door and greeted the guards stationed there with a smile and a deferential nod. It was actually sort of funny to watch them straighten just a bit, eyes wide as they nodded back to him. Harry smiled wider. He moved to the goblin who was at the desk in the very center of the bank. 

“I would like to have access to my vault, sir. I am Harry Potter, but unfortunately, someone else has my key.” Harry stated to the goblin when he was acknowledged.

“Who has your key, Mr. Potter?” The goblin asked, with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t know, sir. Well, I do, but I can’t talk about it here.” Harry whispered.

“Follow me, Mr. Potter.” The goblin stated as he climbed down from his perch.

As they went down a hallway, Harry peered at the goblin. “What’s your name?” 

“I am Grapthaw, Mr. Potter.” The goblin replied back.

“It’s a pleasure and thank you for the privacy, Grapthaw,” Harry stated, wanting the goblin to know how pleased he was with the help.

“This way, I will let you speak to Bargran, our legal goblin. Only you should have your key, no matter your age, Mr. Potter. We consider it a serious crime to keep you from accessing your vaults, no matter how large or small your vault may be. “ Grapthaw stated while knocking on a door they came to stand in front of.

The door was opened and Grapthaw and the other goblin, Bargran, started conversing in what Harry was sure was Gobbledegook. Bargran stood and approached Harry. Harry gave a slight bow. “Thank you for seeing me Bargran.” 

“Please have a seat, Mr. Potter.” Bargran stated as he ushered the boy to the chair in front of his desk and then went to sit behind it, “Grapthaw states you know who has your key.”   
  


“I am pretty sure Albus Dumbledore has my key, I have some unusual circumstances that I must make you aware of besides this issue with my key. I know that privacy is very important when dealing with clients, but what I am about to tell you is of such a serious nature that only those who need to know should know and no others ever.” Harry said, then paused for a moment to search his memories on goblins to make sure the right ones are informed. “I will need you, Bargran as legal counsel, whoever holds the office of Grand Warrior, Liaison to Wizarding World, and your current Jasnovidec.” 

“I assume your information will affect, not only the wizarding world but the goblin nation as well.” Bargran stated.

“It will affect all nations, but yours will be the first informed.” Harry responded quietly.

Bargran was a bit skeptical, but in case this boy really had information of this importance, he would not want to be the goblin who did nothing. Being that this was the famous Harry Potter, who knows what it could be. But just to be cautious, “I will need to verify your identity through blood, let me get my instruments.”

“Do a full inheritance test then, and then you will see why everyone will need to be called.” Harry stated.

Bargran nodded and pulled out the two inheritance parchments, and then a silver goblin blade.

“Blood, three drops on the left parchment. And push your magic into the one on the right, if you need help I have an instrument that can draw your magic from you.” Bargran stated while handing Harry the knife.

“No need.” Harry stated and touched the parchment, pushing just enough magic to activate the paper. He reached for the knife and cut his finger, let three drops fall, banished the blood from the knife with a hiss and sizzle and healed his finger.

Both goblins raised an eyebrow at the wandless display but remained silent as the parchments filled.

The blood parchment filled in and Harry was surprised, but not surprised. His heritage had been hidden from him in the past, so much so, that he should not be surprised by many of the titles he saw on the paper. Hidden so well, that he was sure he would never have even known.

He was Heir to the Lordships of the House of Potter, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, the Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Peverell, and the Revered House of Gryffindor. He would be Lord of each upon his coming of age, which surprisingly was actually 15, not 18 as he was originally told by Albus, probably in a bid to keep him under control.

The Magical inheritance did not reveal any surprises as it listed what he had been told. It showed his titles as Lord of Shadows, Lord of Light, and Master of Death. He was utterly sure that should his soulmate have taken the tests, it would show him as Lord of Dark. He would be sure to make that happen as soon as he could. He did not like the wraith Voldemort lingering longer than he had to, nor the destruction that could be caused.

Bargran had sent off for the requested attendees as soon as he had read the parchments. Evidently there was more to this boy than met the eye. For once he would have a very interesting day, one he was sure he would never forget.

Tea was offered while they waited and Harry remained smiles and politeness. Both goblins were not used to any wizard doing anything but sneering and ordering them, so it was a welcome change.

Three distinctly different goblins entered the room. The first Harry could identify on his own was the Jasnovidec. This goblin appeared wearing deep purple sleeveless robes, and held no smugness, arrogance nor irritation at being called, he was also taller than the others and slimmer, but by no means very tall compared to wizards. Though he did look at Harry with a gleam of familiarity that made Harry feel warmer even with the tension the other two had brought. Harry had requested the Jasnovidec because they were the seers of the goblins. That would be very helpful in understanding Harry’s current position and possibly validating it.

The one Harry supposed was the warrior looked rugged even for a goblin. Harry stood immediately and bowed low to each, wanting there to be immediate respect. The liaison did not really differ much in size, or appearance from Grapthaw nor Bargran. But that was to be expected, goblins usually made no effort to be able to be identifiable as separate entities to wizards.

It was the Jasnovidec that spoke first.

“Lord of Shadows, may I present Dreg, Grand Warrior of the Goblin nation,” motioning to the rugged goblin, “Sergred, liaison to the Wizarding World, and myself Premtec, Jasnovidec of the Goblin nation, at your service.”

“A pleasure and honor to be granted an audience with you all, I am Harry Potter. Lord of Shadows, Lord of Light, Master of Death and many other names I do not wish to repeat. If you all could just please call me Harry, that would make things, at least for me, a bit easier. I know you all respect and hold a great value in titles, but I am not comfortable with them at this time.” Harry replied as best as he could.

“Let us sit,” Premtec commanded the other goblins. The other two had looked annoyed to have been called to a meeting with a little boy, until they heard the titles and saw the reverence Premtec had shown. No goblin would ever go against the Jasnovidec. Each goblin eased themselves into a chair that had appeared around the desk.

“What I am about to reveal, needs to stay with only those here in this chamber, and of course your Liege and him alone.” Harry informed them, when he had their nods he continued, “I look 10 almost 11 now, but I am actually 18. I died 7 years from now, but since I achieved collecting and uniting the deathly hallows, I am now the Master of Death. During my time with Death, I was shown many things in my past life that occurred as a result of one wizard having a vendetta against another. This wizard also cheated Lady Magic harshly, and our world fell into ruins.”

“So the Dark Lord rose again?” it was Sergred who asked.

“Yes he did, but it was not the Dark Lord that was the true evil of this world. The Dark Lord was merely a manipulated target that created destruction as a distraction from the true evil. This wizard subverted the many creatures, suppressed magic to the point of heavy imbalance, and is creating a hole that will allow the destruction of all magic if allowed to widen.” Harry replied.

“Who is this wizard, surely we can stop this evil from appearing.” Dreg called out.

“He has already appeared and has already gained a foothold. He is currently the most influential wizard alive.” Harry offered wondering if they would figure it out.

“Can’t be Fudge, the man is a buffoon.” Sergred stated.

Harry smiled but shook his head. “Think of someone that everyone believes in, someone everyone thinks can do no wrong and is seen by all wizardkind as the lightest wizard there is. Looks to always be kind and looks out for the ‘greater good’”

The stares and gasps Harry heard let him know they had understood.

“I have been tasked with bringing balance and unity back. Albus too many names Dumbledore will fall. He has controlled too many people, hurt many under the guise of the ‘greater good’, struck down magic that did not fit his ideal, blocked soul pairs from one another, and is the reason the Dark Lord became evil and insane. His evil is a selfish disdain for other’s lives, privacy, and control. His, no matter the cost attitude, and the fact that he has propped himself up in every imaginable way, shows his power is almost impenetrable. But I aim to stop it. I want to slowly bring him down, in public opinion, and then make him lose one title at a time until he is stripped bare. Then when he has absolutely nothing, and no hope, will I let Death take him.” Harry replied with so much venom, that even the Grand Warrior flinched.

“What can the Goblin nation do to assist?” Premtech asked.

“I will need to store copies of my memories about him, and see what we can use legally as the time comes to move against him. The first and foremost is to get his fingers out of my life, then find any laws he has broken, no matter how small, or to which group they belong such as goblin laws or wizard laws. Me personally, he has encouraged the physical and mental abuse of my person with my muggle family. He set up my parents to be murdered, and he imprisoned my godfather. He did all this by now in the current time. My godfather did not betray my parents, but at the moment, I cannot focus on getting him out of prison for now. For our files on Dumbldore, I need a full medical scan to allow you to document all the abuse. Most likely look into the Potter vaults for any thefts since the night of my parent’s deaths. I do not know if wizards and witches write wills, but look to see if there are any for my parents. Since I also do not think I am the first, we need to look into any accounts where He was named magical guardian. Look for thefts that occurred before vaults were claimed Also look into any laws pertaining to guardianship and see if those have been broken. In light of the abuse in my muggle home, I wish to find a way to live freely in the wizarding world. I will need to re-do my first year at Hogwarts, but my way. Simply to gain more evidence against him as a headmaster that can get him thrown out. I will need your warrior to start training me in physical fighting as well as magic if that is possible, I need to be fit to fight no matter my size. I will need your liaison to also help me get meetings with the beings so they all can hear the call of Lady Magic, and so I can get input on where I can help. As of now, I am too young to make much of a difference on the wizarding side of things, but the sooner I plan, the more likely we can make sure we choose the right path. Also, and I know this is a big thing, since goblins do not like thieves, but I lay claim to the Hufflepuff cup in Bellatrix Lestrange vault. As the soulmate to the Dark Lord, I claim the part of his soul that lies in that cup as mine, You may return the cup after I have the soul fragment.”

The Grand Warrior pounded his chest and gave a cry that Harry did not have the time to identify before he spoke, “I salute your pain and answer your call for aid.”

Harry was very relieved, he would train and train well under Dreg.

“I will spread the word with other communities, and once you settle, we will correspond.” Sergred stated.

“Under the circumstances, I do not think it will be a problem to give you supervised access to the cup, since you know what it contains, and you know it’s current location. When you know you are in need of the soul fragment, let me know. I will ensure it cannot be taken by anyone else. As for your status as an underage wizard, there is nothing we can do under wizarding law.” Bargran stated.

“How about under goblin law?” Harry asked with a sly smile.

Premtec laughed, “I will do the honors if you would be willing, Mr. Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to your comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags - angst, blood rituals, goblins, Implied/Referenced child abuse, dead dove do not eat, child abuse referenced as worse than books, Implied/Referenced neglect

Harry nodded and stood. He lifted his hand palm up. Premtec stood, pulled a small blade from his belt, cut a line down his own palm, then a line on Harry’s. He pressed their palms together and recited several lines in Gobbledegook and deep green magic surrounded them both and then fell into their palms, binding them and healing the cut so it did not scar.

“As a new member of the goblin nation, blood brother to Premtec the Jasnovidec, you may now fall under Goblin law first. As such, our law states that after passing a test, you may gain your independence from any supervisory oversight, wizard or goblin. Do you wish to participate?” Bargran asked.

Harry nodded, he did not know what it would entail, but he was confident he could easily pass the test if Premtec was counting on it.

Grapthaw stood and went to the door, he sent off a parchment right outside and then came back in. They were all silent while they waited. After a few minutes, a female goblin in soft blue robes came in and stood waiting for instructions.

Grapthaw greeted the new goblin, and motioned Harry forward. Harry gave the customary greeting and waited.

“Healer Higdama, this is Harry Potter, he needs the test for goblin rite of passage, will you witness and log the results?” Grapthaw asked.

“I will, under whose care is Harry Potter for the Goblin nation?” Higdama asked.

“I, Premtec, Jasnovidec of the Goblin nation, do claim Harry Potter in blood as brother.” Premtec stated formally.

“Harry Potter, blood brother to Premtec, disrobe for the counting of scars.” Higdama ordered.

Harry’s eyebrows rose, but instead of cringing or hesitating, he started to disrobe completely.

“You may leave undergarments on if you wish,” Higdama offered.

“If you're counting scars, they need to also be removed, Healer.” Harry replied without any emotion.

Many of the other goblins in the room rose at this point, not only to witness, but curious as to how many scars could an 11-year-old wizard really have. They all knew about his most famous one.

Healer Higdama hid her surprise well, she summoned her parchment and quill and charmed it to write her words as her hands moved to light up the scars.

“Curse scar, forehead. Scar right eyebrow, appears mis-healed, scar left ear lobe incorrectly attached after detachment, four burn scars on neck, 10 crisscrossing whip-like scars on chest, 7 burn scars left arm to hand and 2 scars from what appears to be knife wounds, 4 burn scars and 4 knife wounds on the right arm to hand,” Harry turned when she motioned for him to, “3 scalp scars,” She had to peer closely at harry’s back, “15 multi-layered scars, an indication of 4 layers of scaring, and 12 single-layered scars on back equaling 72 total scars on the entire back. Left buttock cheek, 3 multilayered scars with 6 layers and 5 single layer scars, total of 23 scars left buttock. Right buttock cheek 9 multilayered scars with 2 layers and 2 single layer scars, total 20 scars right buttock. Left leg 30 multilayer scars, 4 layers, 10 single layers, 130 total left leg scars, Right leg 20 multilayers with 5 layers and 16 single layer scars, total 116 total right leg scars.” She knelt lower examining Harry’s feet, picking them up and frowning as she did so, then continued with her wand, “15 pinprick scars on the bottom of right foot, two gash scars on top, total 17 scars on the right foot, Left foot 15 pinprick scars on the bottom of the left foot with a single scar on top of left foot, total 16 scars on the left foot. No other scars observed. Bodily scar total: 431 total scars.”

There was a silent tension in the room, no goblins spoke, no goblin breathed.

“According to Goblin law, to pass from child to adolescence, 5 scars are required. To pass from adolescence to adult 15 scars are required. To pass from adult to elder 300 scars are required, there is no higher status. You are currently recognized as Elder in the goblin nation, fully autonomous, highly regarded, and greatly respected.” Healer Higdama whispered. The results were awe-inspiring in one so young in years.

Harry started to put his clothes back on, he knew that goblins revered scars, but he had never known they saw it as a rite of passage. It was refreshing though, not to be looked upon with pity as most wizards would do. Harry was not too keen on the awe, but it was still better than pity. 

Who knew that all the beatings would lead to full emancipation within the goblin community. He would take it. Thankfully goblin emancipation laws transcended the ministry as they had been around longer and magic herself accepted those laws as sovereign. He turned back to the rest of the goblins and laughed.

“I know you all revere scars, but come on, relax please.” Harry said when he saw each and every goblin standing with their hands across their chests staring at him.

“We are honored, Mr. Potter, Blood brother to Premtec, to call you elder. Choose any of our finest account managers to work your accounts, I can give you a list and recommendations.” Bargran stated, still sounding a bit awed.

Harry looked around at each one, sighed, he would not get them to relax. Harry looked back towards Bargran and then looked at Grapthaw, “May I choose Grapthaw?”

Grapthaw’s eyes got wide, “I have all the training, but have never handled an account as a wizard has never chosen me.”

“Well, all the more reason to choose you, I trust you to handle my accounts well especially since you know everything. I would ask that you only handle my accounts from here on out, no matter if other wizards hear about your handling mine in the future. I would also like to request that whatever is paid for account services be doubled for your doing so and handling of my accounts alone and if you are not paid by account, make sure it is per account. I also ask that any and all correspondence on any of my accounts, be directed to me under the name Lord of Shadows, solely so no wizard can redirect or interfere.” Harry requested.

Bargren nodded, “I shall make all the necessary changes, though once we find a property for you, we can utilize a special Gringotts box for such purposes. This way the correspondence will go through goblin means and not wizarding. It will be locked to your blood alone, and no wizard can break through goblin magic.” 

Dreg, Sergred, Premtec, and Higdama all had to take their leave and stated they would be in touch with Harry’s previous requests. Harry sat back down with Grapthaw and Bargren to discuss the accounts.

“As Goblin Elder you may take up all currently possible Lordships. The Black Lordship will also be yours, due to the fact that your godfather spent time in a wizarding prison, the Black Charter does not take into account whether a wizard was guilty or innocent, only time served.” Bargren stated, looking at a few documents that had recently appeared on his desk. He sifted through several and then finally pulled a sheet out.

“You can choose to wait on taking up any titles, but here is a list of properties, you may want to take the title of whatever property you choose so that you can work the wards and elf bonds.” Bargren instructed as he spread out several pages.

Harry looked over the list of properties, He did not want to use any of the Potter properties as he knew Dumbledore would know about each and everyone connected to that name. The old man was not aware of the full Peverell connection, or even the Gryffindor one. That would probably be why the hat had allowed him to choose another house. Harry focused on those two line’s properties first. As older lines, they had more properties, so he might use more than one and skip around the country as needed. There was a small cottage near Little Hangleton that belonged to the Peverells that he could use to retrieve the stone. Harry nearly laughed when he saw where the Gryffindor manor was, it was only a small distance from Hogwarts. That would be his main home, Harry decided, especially since it was totally unknown to anyone else. Peverell Castle was quite close to Godric’s Hollow, so that could definitely be a place where he could gather information on Dumbledore for his downfall. 

“I believe I will start with making a home base with the Gryffindor manor, I’ll make stops in Grimmauld Place, Peverell Cottage and Peverell Castle. The wards on each are perfect as they are all unplottable and can be sealed to the blood of the Lord. I will wait to take up the Potter Lordship until after I have at least kicked Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. These will all give me the freedom of movement, without being detectable by the ministry for the most part. This will also give us time to gather ammunition against Dumbledore and his followers. I will have to strip the Ollivander wand of its magical core and just use it as camouflage so others do not notice that I am not using a wand.” Harry detailed his intentions. 

Bargran used the inheritance parchments to create the list of vaults Harry had access to and called for the lordship rings. Harry took on the Peverell, Gryffindor, and Black Lordships, saving Potter for later. He looked over the list of vaults and found that his magical titles afforded him an extra vault listed under the Dios name. He asked to visit the Peverell, Gryffindor, and Dios vaults. Before his trip to the vaults, Bargran gave him the floo addresses of each of the houses he was to use. As well as setting his joined ring to a portkey, keyed to each property based on the keyword.

Grapthaw took Harry down into vaults. They stopped first into the Peverell Vault and Harry looked for books specifically to help with his vast hole of knowledge that needed to be filled. He found several on the history of various rituals and rites for the seasons. He also found a few more books on various beings that he would need to communicate with, Dementors were the most intriguing. He put them all into the pouch he was given specifically for books. As he was leaving the vault, a glinting green emerald earring caught his eye. It was not part of a pair, but a single emerald stud. It was not gaudy or overly large, but it really held his attention. So Harry picked it up and slipped it into his other pouch for items he would use. He had no need for a money pouch as they had given him a new key that could be turned into a card for the muggle world. It was on a goblin made chain so it would never be broken or lost.

Harry moved on to the Gryffindor vault and also selected several books, specifically about Hogwarts, it’s wards, its inheritance laws that were bound to the wards, and several journals. He also found a portrait that was shrunk sitting next to the bookcase. He made out what looked to be four figures, so he added that to his items bag.

When he hit the Dios vault at the very lowest level, he was stunned by the very size. 

“Grapthaw, how big is this vault?” Harry called back out from the entrance.

“I can’t say yet, Harry. I will find out when I get the files and do an audit,” Grapthaw replied as he walked up to Harry looking in, “It seems to be one of the largest, if not the largest in Gringotts.”

“I’d say, if there are things in any of the vaults that could help goblins or other beings, please let me know, I would be happy to let any artifacts or objects or whatever help others. In fact, some of the money in here, can you direct it towards a werewolf fund or organization? Maybe by creating something that can be an organization where we can hire them and pay them, and then they can help others. I am not yet sure if wolfsbane is necessary, I need opinions from those that take it and those that don’t, but if so I want to fund that as well. And look into my properties, see if I can use a castle for a sanctuary for beings.” Harry confided.

“I would be happy to look into it and help you start the enterprise.” Grapthaw affirmed.

Harry moved into the vault looking for anything he would need, he found many books, but just chose a few to add to his ever-growing reading list, as well as a small thin necklace that felt powerful. He cast a revealing charm over it and found it had many protections on it to keep his mind safe from compulsions, and his food untampered with. He did not add that to his item bag, instead, he placed the necklace on so he would be immediately protected.

Harry saw that it was mid-morning by the time he was done with the vaults. He told Grapthaw he would return for the medical diagnostic for evidence and then to floo to his first home when he completed his shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to your comments and Kudos!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst  
> EDITED: I accidentally forgot to add Chapter 3 properly, because I forgot I used a Prologue. SOOOOOOO Sorry... Please re-read in order!

Harry returned to Diagon alley feeling like he had the start of a plan in place for his goals. He went first to the trunk store and splurged on the trunk that had everything he would need at Hogwarts or elsewhere. It had a dueling room, an actual flat with bedroom, sitting room, kitchen and bathroom, a potions lab and a library. All of it hidden under layers of privacy spells to look just like a normal trunk. He would have to deck it out just to make sure everything was what he needed. He wanted to have privacy even while he was at Hogwarts. He was sure that this time around he would not choose his heritage house. He still had time to think about how he would play this year out.

Harry moved on to Twilfitt and Tatting's to get a full wardrobe. The lady was absolutely gobsmacked when Harry told her to just go to town with what she thought looked good on him, he stated he needed a full wardrobe makeover. She measured him and was floating fabrics and patterns for almost an hour before she jotted everything down. By the time he left, he walked out with a full new outfit and bag with a full wardrobe with everything from robes to underthings to shoes. Harry walked over to Madam Malkin’s for his Hogwarts robes and was a little underwhelmed by the selection of fabric for other items. But thankfully he only needed school robes and was able to get 5 sets without much of a bother. 

Harry then decided to get Olivander’s over with. It went exactly as he remembered it, save for the question of where his escort was, to which he lied and stated they were shopping elsewhere. He pocketed the wand and moved on to get the books for the first year. He also grabbed a few advanced potions books and a couple of newer ritual books, several wizarding law books and wizengamot books. If anything, he was going to be better at potions, and understand the current laws of the land. He understood how useful potions were now, and if he could get Snape onside, all the better. He wanted to pull that man away from Dumbledore’s influence as quickly as possible. It would be difficult, but by being himself, and doing his best not to look like his father, just maybe, he could get the man to listen and save his life instead of the other way around. Plus, he could not change the laws if he did not understand what they currently were and what needed changed. Maybe he could use some of the time before he was on the political scene to draft new laws so they would be ready when he was. Getting Snape on side though, that was a priority.

He had grown to respect the man, and he would be damned if he let Dumbledore hurt the Potion’s Master any more, nor control the man’s life. After his first year, he would try to get the man to leave the school entirely so he could pursue what he wanted in life instead of being pulled between two masters. No matter what he and Tom did, he would not allow Snape to be used again. He owed the man that much.

Once he got his books, he moved on to the apothecary and made the unusual request to have two vials of each ingredient in the shop placed in a bundle, He had everything for school put into a separate bundle. He had to flash his lord ring in order to get all he would need to equip a new potions lab. The man looked flummoxed by how much everything cost, but was very happy when the transaction went through with no issues. Harry would focus on mastering the craft as soon as possible, potions were dead useful.

Harry’s last stop was the Magical Menagerie. He wandered around the shop looking for the perfect pet. He could not bring himself to rebuy Hedwig, he was not sure if she had been tampered with by Dumbledore or not. Harry looked into many of the cages of various reptiles, but felt no connection with the lizards or toads. He loved looking at the cute and fluffy creatures, but again there was no connection. He passed a cage in the corner, it looked like a regular black cat, but on the smaller side. Harry felt drawn to it, but did not understand why. The closer he got, the harder the pull. 

Harry stood in front of the cage and stared at the cat, it’s eyes were the feature that stood out the most, they looked like the eyes of a snake. Harry paused and tried English first, “Hello, little one.” The cat looked right at him. The look made Harry feel as if it thought he was stupid. He looked deep into its snake like eyes, <Hello, little one.> Harry hissed softly in parseltongue. 

<Speaker…> the cat hissed back.

<I don’t understand, you look like a cat, but you speak the tongue of snakes.> Harry inquired.

<I am half-kneazle, half-adder> the cat replied.

<Do you want to come home with me?> Harry responded.

<I have been here for so long, no one feeds me the right food. Take me with you.> the cat begged.

<Alright, let me speak to the human that runs the store. I’ll be right back, little one.> Harry promised.

Harry went to the clerk and asked for the black cat in the back. The clerk was skeptical, but Harry showed the wizard that the cat liked him by reaching in and petting it. The clerk was a bit awed, saying that particular kneezle mix did not like anyone, and they had it for at least two years since it was dropped off by a witch. Harry paid for the cat, a bed, a few toys, several rats and a small bag of kneazle food for appearance sake. He also got a small shoulder bag, he would be able to put the small cat into and promptly placed his new pet inside it. It seemed to purr and lay down. Evidently the clerk had no idea what it was crossed with, and Harry saw no need to inform the man. If he could not have a snake at Hogwarts, he would be happy with his choice. Plus, it seemed as if the cat needed him, just as much as he needed a friend as well.

Once Harry made it back to the bank, his pockets were full. He met Grapthaw and let him complete the medical scan to put in their Dumbledore file. Harry also discussed the idea of having a second goblin, that was unaware of the true circumstances, be used as a decoy for the Potter accounts in case Dumbledore asked about them. The goblin would be paid as an account manager, but would not actually handle them, only be the front goblin that Dumbledore would see. Harry suggested Griphook as the goblin was cunning after all. Grapthaw agreed and they filled out the paperwork needed. Griphook would only be getting the barest of information, and it would be stated it was for client privacy. He would have to run everything by Grapthaw first, and then they would confer with Harry as to what to say or do if something happens. Harry also made out a list of companies he wanted investments in. He asked that Grapthaw discreetly buy shares in the Daily Prophet, Harry wanted full control as soon as possible. He also listed muggle companies that he wanted investments in, not controlling shares, but enough to see a hefty return. He knew some companies had not even started yet, but he gave the dates to Grapthaw for when they would start so he could have investments shored up. Harry also let him know which ones would be the most lucrative, so that the goblins could also invest.

With all the business concluded, Harry decided it would be a good time to head to his new home. Grapthaw showed Harry to the room with all the floos.

“I would be honored if, when I get settled, you, Bargran and Premtec would come over for dinner one evening. Is that something, goblins would do?” Harry invited.

“We would be honored to be invited. I will pass along your invitation. I have brought your Gringotts box for communication. If you wish to send along a formal invitation once you are settled, I will make sure it gets to whomever you invite.” Grapthaw responded.

Harry smiled brightly, “I will do just that. If I need anything, I will contact you first. Thank you for everything.”

Grapthaw accepted Harry’s handshake and Harry took the box and floo powder and called out his new home address. 

“Gryffindor Manor!” 

Harry was whisked away in green flames and spat out in a dark drawing room. No light filtered into the room as he noted all the curtains were closed. Harry waved his hand and the curtains flew back with a woosh and light flooded the room. The room was extremely large, and ostentatious. Furniture looked elegant, tables gleamed, and the carpet looked like it had been hand woven over years in order to show the elaborate scenes one would usually only see in paintings or tapestries. The walls were lined with red and gold wallpaper that made Harry cringe just looking at it. He was sure it was gilded with an actual gold leaf. They were definitely all about showing off their wealth. Harry sighed, most wizards were all the same it seemed.

There was a small pop and an elderly house-elf stood before him.

“I am the new Lord Gryffindor, may I ask your name?” Harry asked softly, kneeling down to be on the same level as the elf.

The elf’s eyes went wide when he noted the actions of the boy before him. The boy was small, almost too small to have taken up the Lordship, yet he could feel the family magic strong and steady within the boy. But the actions of the boy made little sense to him, wizards do not kneel to house elves.

“Master, I am Head elf, Prior.” Prior the elf stated proudly.

“I am Harry Potter, I will get all my titles out of the way, but realize I wish to be called Harry. I am Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor. Also I am Lord of Shadows, Lord of Light and Master of Death. I have asked that anyone who needs to communicate with me call me Lord of Shadows, so that you know any communications with that name comes to me. But for all the elves under my roof, I would prefer to be called Harry, is that ok with you?” Harry informed the elf.

Prior nodded solemnly. Lady Magic had chosen his master, this was something all elves would be so excited to know. And his master was so kind already, he was very excited to spread the news.

“I ask you not to use the name Potter yet with any elves outside my houses, I have a task and a bad wizard will be alerted if it is found that Harry Potter has taken up the mantles of the many lordships. Now, I have a question for all the elves here, can you call them?” Harry confided.

Prior nodded and popped out for a moment, then appeared with about 20 or so elves of varying ages.

All the elves looked at Harry with a bit of awe.

“Ok the question I am about to ask is not one meant to offend any of you. I ask you to answer honestly, and know I will never punish or harm you, I swear it.” Harry started, he watched several elves nod a bit hesitantly, but then they all nodded more firmly.

“I want to know if you want to serve wizards, and why. I want to know if you wish to be free from service. I have been tasked by Lady Magic to make sure all beings are seen as equal. It will take me awhile to get there, but I have to start somewhere. I would rather not force any of you to serve me if it is not your wish. I can offer to pay you if you want to earn a living instead, but I know very little of your culture, to know what you need from me.” Harry inquired.

Most of the elves looked at each other then nodded to Prior.

Prior spoke for all of them it seemed.

“We house elves like serving wizards. Many ages ago, we found our magic grew when we bonded with a wizard. We each have our own individual talents, but we like to serve, clean and care for our masters who we consider as family. There are many who feel enslaved when they serve a wizard or witch who hurts us. Many wizards and witches today have forgotten our original bond and saw us as not worthy of kindness simply because we serve. But when we find a kind master, we would not want to break the bond as it helps us and helps the wizard or witch. When the bond is bad and not respected, both the witches and wizards as well as elves suffer. Magic flows endlessly and grows in a balanced bond, it is stifled and rotted when the bond is not balanced with kindness and gratitude.” Prior informed his new master. They were all excited. This master would bring a balanced bond and they would all benefit greatly.

“Thank you. I was not aware of how the bond worked. I would like to offer all of you the ability to grow in magic, could you help me understand how to establish the correct bond with you? And maybe help me find the elves of the other houses I am opening so I can bond with them, or offer their freedom if they choose?” Harry responded softly, never leaving his kneeling position.

“If you know the names of any elves, you can call them now. If you do not know their names, you can call the elves by the family name, or family name and position if you need a specific elf in a position but do not know their name. For Gryffindor, you call all Gryffindor elves to you. As for the bond, once you have all of us here, all you need to do for a new and balanced bond is proclaim your care for our care, your magic for our magic and ask for Lady Magic to bless the bond.” Prior explained.

Harry nodded then intoned, “All Gryffindor elves to me, All Peverell elves to me, All Black elves to me, Kreatcher”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the great reception and comments. I look forward to seeing what you make of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, Implied/Referenced child abuse
> 
> EDITED: I added the correct Chapter 3 so this is the correct chapter 4 Please re-read for better story flow. So sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who asks... Other points of view, Like Albus, will be a next chapter, not this one... just thought you ought to know.

There were so many pops Harry lost count. The entire large receiving room was filled with small tiny bodies and large heads. Harry remained on his knees. He noticed one elf in particular and beckoned Kreacher to him. The elf was murmuring under his breath as he had done in Harry’s last life.

“Kreature, I need to speak to you first.” Harry started waiting for the elf to look at him.

“Nasty Half-blood calls Kreature,” The elf mumbled. Other elves in the room gasped, watching and wondering what their new master would do.

“Before I give you any choice, I ask you to bring me the locket Master Regulus gave into your care. I have need of it, and will complete your task, as I know it is out of your power to destroy it.” Harry ordered.

The elf’s eyes went wide and almost fearful. “You know of Master Regulus?”

“Yes, Kreature. Regulus was a great wizard. He tried to help when the Dark Lord went down a wrong road, but it is now my task to fix the Dark Lord so he will be what Lady Magic meant for him to be.” Harry responded.

“How can you fix the Dark Master? He killed Master Regulus.” Kreacher keened.

“No, the Inferi killed Regulus, not the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord can be fixed. And that locket is one of many that I need to fix him. All elves here are sworn not to repeat what I am to say to anyone ever without my explicit permission. I am the soul mate to the Dark Lord, but he has been targeted by a bad wizard, who drove the Dark Lord insane. I will fix him, and I will fix the wizarding world to what Lady Magic wishes it to be. Now, you will get the locket, Kreacher.” Harry ordered.

Kreacher popped out and then a few moments later popped back in with the locket in his hands. Harry took the locket and ran his hands over it to break the curse placed within it. He then put the locket around his neck. Harry then turned to address all the elves gathered. Not a single elf wanted freedom. He was surprised Kreacher wanted the bond as well. So he chanted the bonding rite and felt the magic swirl as it was accepted by all the elves. He felt his own magic swell and grow when the bond was accepted and wondered why any wizard or witch would want a different bond when this increased their magic so much. Having never truly bonded with an elf in his first life, he was utterly amazed at how his magic now felt like it would almost boil over. He would have to practice a bit to keep it under control. 

He would have to find a way to have this as proof for better care for the elves with other witches or wizards. Maybe requiring a screening process before a witch or wizard could have one in their service.

“I ask that all my elves dress well, if you do not want to dress individually, then please come up with a uniform that holds the crest for the house you belong to. You all deserve to look proud to serve your house. The houses I will be visiting over the next few years include Gryffindor Manor, Peverell Castle, Peverell Cottage, and Grimmauld Place. Kreacher, please take a few of the Black elves with you to clean out the house, I know it is in disarray. I do not fault you for that as you have been the only elf there for some time. Explain to your mistress, who I am, and let her know I will talk to her when I arrive. I will need to use the library from time to time, and I will need to use it any time I need to be in London. I will be visiting every property in the next week to ensure that only I am allowed into each, and no one else will be able to enter without my presence. I know each house has a head elf, but Kreacher, I would like to appoint you as head-elf for the entire house of Black, come to me if anything needs attending to.” Harry addressed them.

Kreacher nodded his acceptance and was awed at the trust his new master gave him. He asked a few of the Black elves to come with him as permanent elves for Grimmauld, which they agreed. 

“I ask that the head elves see me if there is anything lacking in any of the properties. They all need to be up to date if they are not already. Make lists of anything needed and get them to me before the week is out. I will be asking my goblin friends over to dinner once I am settled in and have a plan for each house. They have assured me that anything I need to get fixed, they will be able to help with. If there are any beings residing on any of my properties, please inform me so I can assist them if needed. Also, those elves that serve the Black Castle, you will be very busy soon. I am soon to be opening the property up as an asylum for any creature or being that is being targeted by wizards. I want any cursed or harmful artifacts, objects, books or whatever to be put in a separate room or part of the castle away from anyone who could be affected. You will be working closely with Grapthaw, my goblin manager to get things ready. Please also report anything to Prior as He will be my Head elf overall houses.” Harry instructed them, and the other house-elves left to go through each property. He let the other elves for Gryffindor go, except for Prior.

“I would like a tour of at least the main part of the manor, such as where I can sleep and will eat. I would like to get my new pet settled, and start working on a few plans. And please, consider me a friend, I don’t really need servants, but could use helpful friends, as I have so few at the moment.” Harry said as he offered his hand.

“I would be honored to be your friend Master Harry.” Prior responded shaking Harry’s hand.

Prior led Harry out of the large receiving room. They walked down a hall with lots of portraits that Harry would look forward to conversing with when he had the time. Prior showed him the dining room and the kitchens, then led him to where the grand library was located. Harry smiled and knew he would have lots to keep him occupied before school started. He was very pleasantly surprised at the bedroom that Prior showed him. It was a very large suite of rooms, with a sitting room, office, and bathroom as well as the main bedroom area.

Prior left to let Harry get situated in his rooms. 

Harry pulled out all his packages and enlarged the clothing first and put them away in the large closet. He pulled out all the old clothing left behind and wondered what he could do with it all. They were very outdated, but there were a few pieces he wanted to keep. Several cloaks looked like they would be useful in battle once he got larger. So he stored them in the back of the closet. The rest he piled on the bed. Harry then moved to let out his new pet, who had been sleeping the entire time. He placed the cat bed on the window seat and transfigured the box of rats into an open-top glass aquarium and placed a bowl to fill with water.

<Do you have a name little one?> Harry asked his new pet as he placed her on the cat bed.

The small black cat stretched and then sat primly down on the soft bed.

<No one has given me one, what would you suggest, speaker> the cat replied.

<How about Nyx, after the darkest night? And call me Harry please.> Harry responded.

<Nyx, I like it, Harry. Now may I have a rat?> Nyx asked.

<Do you want a chase, or to just grab them from the aquarium?> Harry hissed his question.

<I prefer a chase, I can find many rats in this large house.> Nyx affirmed.

Harry turned the aquarium over then banished the entire enclosure. He watched Nyx give chase and then went back to his unpacking. 

Harry opened his trunk and entered to take note of all he would need for his living space within it. Harry transported the new Potions Lab set up package down and sorted it all out and set up several workspaces for each cauldron. He organized all his ingredients in the storeroom and then set up a list to allow him to keep track of what was in the room. He charmed the paper to automatically update what was in the storeroom. He then moved on to take note that he needed to transport furnishings for the bedroom space, sitting room, and library. He would have to stock his bathroom and kitchen as well. Harry asked Prior for a room he could grab furnishing from to fill the bedroom, sitting room, and library for his trunk. He was shown a smaller guest room and he shrunk the bed, desk, and several couches and chairs and brought them back to his trunk. Harry settled the portrait he had picked up from the Gryffindor vault on the mantle in the sitting room. Harry had decided against activating the portrait just yet. He had so many other things to do first before he could sit down and chat with just who he believed was in that portrait. He would have to see if he could use the fireplace in the trunk as a floo to his houses, it would be very useful. After setting up the trunk he then moved on to his bedroom. He moved to the bookcase in the sitting room, and pulled out all the books he had from his vaults and placed them neatly in it. By the time he was done unpacking and sorting through everything, he asked for lunch.

Harry sat quietly at the very large table. It was large, quiet, and empty, he did not like eating alone. He called Prior.

“Will the elves eat with me, please? I would like to get to know all of you.” Harry inquired.

“We would love to, no master has ever invited us to dine with them.” Prior responded with a big smile.

“Well, as far as I am concerned, we are family. I would like to eat with you all as often as you can. I prefer not to dine alone if I eat here in the dining room. And please, if the rest of the elves want to use this room or any other part of the house, please feel free, it is your home as well.” Harry confided.

Soon about 15 elves joined him and they all gave him their names and told him what they considered their talents. Harry was enraptured, Kipp and Knipp were gardeners and kept the grounds planted for growing food, herbs, and flowers. Hiff and Bart loved to sew and had created many of the fabric pieces in the manor from drapes to sheets to pillows. He learned he had a healer elf named Greta, and several cooks who he talked to animatedly about cooking. He asked them about learning their recipes and they wanted to learn his recipes. They ate and chatted about various things they liked about the manor. Greta, it turned out was like a mother hen, and she shooed him out of the dining room and to bed when he started to get drowsy. She also stated she would be giving a full once over when he woke up so she could help heal some of the damage she sensed on him. Hiff and Bart took the clothing Harry no longer needed and were going to repurpose them, either as uniforms or for other things. So Harry crawled into the big bed and curled up to go to sleep. Nyx had decided napping was a good idea and joined him at the foot of his bed and Harry was content to fall asleep.

Greta kept to her word and when Harry woke up, he was subjected to several diagnostic spells. He laughed silently as the elf fumed and mumbled about bad muggles. He let her cast several healing spells, but when there was nothing further, she wrote out a list of potions he would need for healing. Harry took the list and told her he would brew them and make sure he took them. Greta looked at him sternly and told him that he would bring her the potions to inspect first, and then she would hand them to him as he needed to take them. Harry laughed and agreed. He liked Greta, and it felt nice to finally have someone who genuinely cared.

Over the next week, Harry spent time going over his various properties with the elves and seeing what needed updating. He had a list of things from each head elf, and he sent the list off to Grapthaw. Harry toured the various properties he would be staying at, and made his own notes as far as changing the decor, and gardening ideas so he would not have to pay for many of his potion ingredients. He would rather grow as much as he could and not have to order anything, plus if he grew them, then they would be fresh instead of spelled in stasis. Harry’s visit to Grimmauld place was interesting, to say the least.

When Harry arrived, the place actually smelled clean, instead of the dark and dank smell it used to have. Even though Kreacher had not changed the decor, it still seemed lighter and less oppressive. Kreacher had let him know that he had also removed some of the more dangerous items and put them in the attic until Harry could go through them and inspect or take care of the curses. Harry was apprehensive about talking to Walburga, but he bucked up his courage and pulled the cord. Walburga Black did not shout, scream, or even say a word. She just looked expectantly upon Harry, no expression that he could figure out just yet.

“Hello, Lady Black. I am not sure if Kreacher has informed you, but I am Harry Potter. The new Lord Black, due to a blood adoption by your son Sirius Black.” Harry introduced himself.

“I believe that was the only good thing he did, at least he ensured the House of Black did not falter,” Walburga replied, still withholding any emotion.

Harry sighed, straightened his spine, and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the well-dressed woman.

“I do not know how you, as a mother, could disparage your son, instead of loving him, regardless of his choices. If you are not aware of all my titles, I am also Master of Death, in the regards that I have died and come back. When, and I do not mean if, I free your son, do try to seal the rift between you two. Sneering down on others because they do not hold the same political beliefs as you or are not the same magical affinity as you, is exactly the reason this world is so divided, stagnate, and the cause of too much bloodshed. Lady Magic weeps because of people like you, looking down on wonderful beings such as Kreacher, looking down on those of a light affinity like your son. Putting anyone on a pedestal just because they agree with you, is by far the one thing that will cause this world to truly fall into disrepair. I expected better of someone who was supposedly well educated. To revere your house, but not your family is hypocrisy at its best. All those with Black blood are family and are the house of Black, not beliefs, not affinities and certainly not blood status.” Harry calmly and authoritatively explained.

The woman’s eyes almost bulged, but she still held the screeching tongue, Harry knew she had.

“I was informed you were the Dark Lord’s soulmate.” Walburga explained.

“I am. What do you actually know about Voldemort.” Harry asked the woman sweetly, almost sickeningly too sweet.

“He was a leader for those of us with dark affinity, held to our views too keep magical blood pure and purge the world of the filth of muggles. He was a pureblood from Salazar Slytherin’s line, the last.” Walburga informed the boy, not liking the growing smirk that formed on the boy’s face.

Harry laughed a little then eyed the woman, “He will hold the Magical Title Lord of Dark, that is for sure, just as I hold the titles Lord of Shadows and Lord of Light,” Harry watched the woman’s eyes widen a bit, “But that does not mean he is a pureblood. If the purity of blood, as you define it, was important, do you think Lady Magic, Lady Fate, and Death would have chosen me, a half-blood by your standards to rise up and help bring balance to the world of magic? Did you know that the Dark Lord himself is also a half-blood? For the last couple of generations, half-bloods have been born with more power than any so-called pureblood, and for each generation, your purebloods continue to intermarry, they grow weaker and weaker. The latest generation from your mother’s Crabbe line can barely perform basic spells. This is what you get for interbreeding and misunderstanding what it means to be a pureblood.”

Walburga wanted to scream at the boy, shout at him, call him the vilest of names for insinuating such filthy words, but she could not, for she knew the boy was powerful, to have been granted such titles. No wizard could even claim the titles by their own mouth and not have a magical backlash associated if it were a lie. Every pureblood who read their histories knew that.

“What does pureblood mean to you, if as you say, I have gotten it wrong?” Walburga asked, still seething, but needing to understand what this powerful man believed.

Harry sighed, “I have vague imprints of knowledge that Lady Magic gifted me with. The knowledge is so vast that I have yet to go through it all as for me it has only been about a couple of days since this all happened to me. I know that muggles and creatures, somehow, are important to cleaning the magical blood. I know that they cannot steal magic. With how magic seems to decrease with the constant inbreeding, I would assume squibs, who are also seen as lesser beings, are responsible for muggle-borns as you call them. I am still reading, and going through a vast amount of knowledge imparted from Lady Magic. I will return once I have a full understanding and explain it further. As far as muggles, I want you to think about this. There is no way, with the tiny population of the wizarding world, that even if we all banded together, would we be able to kill them all or get rid of them before they pushed a few buttons and killed each and every one of us. We have no magic to stop nuclear bombs, and just one would kill off every magical being in the UK. They don’t have just one. They are dangerous, intelligent, far more so than most wizards and witches. They build things to do what magic does, and they improve it constantly. Compared to them, we live in the dark ages, using quills and parchment, using carriages and candles. They are using radios, TVs, computers, and the like to spread instant information across the world in seconds. We still rely on owl post, which, given, are still faster than their postal mail, but not anywhere near as fast as their electronic mail. I do not agree with merging with muggles, I personally want total separation, but until we are all on the same page, that cannot happen. We cannot live separately and expect magic to thrive unless we bring all our squibs back, equalize magical creatures that can be incorporated and married into our society and we all agree to expand our world, but keep muggles unaware. We need more wizard only spaces so homes do not have to be side by side with muggles. Only then when we have accepted all of magic, magical creatures learned from our own folly and help each other will we be able to be completely separate.” 

Walburga was reeling from all that the boy said. She just could not process it all at once, “I will wait for your return when you know more. I withhold my opinion until then.” 

Harry bowed to the lady, “Then we will talk further. I could use your help once you understand the gravity of the situation. If I can convince you, you will be able to help me convince others. Thank you for your time.”

“I thank you for yours as well, Lord of Shadows.” Walburga offered. She would be thinking for quite some time, it was not as if she had anything better to do anyway.

They said nothing more, and Harry went about his business taking inventory of the house and any needs that Kreature mentioned, to include an upgrade to the kitchen and some of the bathroom plumbing which had not been touched in decades. Harry selected a few choice books from the library and floo’d home to Gryffindor Manor.

Grapthaw had sent him several things to go over as a reply to Harry’s lists. Harry agreed to contracts with various builders and warding goblins to update each property with newer kitchens, better elf quarters, bathrooms and floo systems. One of the goblins that worked on floo maintenance stated he could incorporate goblin magic and runes to work on the fireplace in Harry’s trunk so he would have what amounted to a portable floo. It worked sort of like an untraceable portkey with floo features. Several other workers suggested various magics he could use on his trunk as well. It was like they were trying to make sure he was protected within an inch of his life, and Harry could hardly say no as he smiled at them all and just let them go to town on his trunk and his homes.

Harry had the goblins add blood wards to all the properties and in the case of the Peverell Cottage redoing the unplottable wards as they were degraded. He went to each one and gave blood to each ward stone to strengthen all the current and new wards. He had dinner with the elves of each house at least once so he could get to know each of them. Prior had surprised him with a belated birthday cake at the end of the week that was full of sweet caramel baked into a dark chocolate cake. Harry cried a little and held Nyx for a good while that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking forward to comments and kudos!


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, Implied/Referenced child abuse, character bashing, blood and rituals
> 
> I forgot to add chapter 3, so this is the correct placement for chapter 5, please re-read for better flow

During the next week, Harry spent his afternoons in his trunk brewing the potions Greta demanded. He felt it was good practice to get used to so he would not get rusty. He found a way to improve the nutrient potion, after he had read one of the advanced potions text. It had shown him a different preparation for some of the ingredients, and he decided to implement it into his potion. By roasting the juice of the ever bean, it made it more potent, since it was the key ingredient in the potion. He also completed a full month's worth of bone-strengthening potions, he would have to take only two weeks worth, before he could add the growth potion to his regime, but then he would rotate every day for the next two weeks to ensure his bones were the right size and strength. He also had to brew an internal organs healing potion that would put his organs back into prime working order. Greta was very happy with most of his brewing, but made him go back and redo the organ potion, because she said it was too weak. Harry of course grumbled, but found two new preparation techniques that increased the effectiveness. So with Greta happy, Harry was happy.

At night Harry tried to think up the perfect way to get his soulmate back together. He knew he needed all the Horcruxes first, but it was what to do with them once he had them. Harry started reviewing every ritual book he had grabbed. It was not until mid-August that he found what he was looking for. It was a binding ritual that he would have to do, followed up by a cleansing ritual to heal all the pieces once bound all together. He would have to create a body for the man first. That part was thankfully in one of the books from the Dios vault. It was actually fairly simple, Harry just needed a bit of each of the elements, and by combining them, while adding a bit of his own blood, he would create a blank flesh body. It needed runes, but he was reading up on them and how they worked, so he should be fine when it was time. Once all the soul pieces were bound together, he could bind the soul to the body. After that was complete, the purification ritual would do the rest. It would cleanse the taint from the Horcrux creation and allow Tom to return to his most pure form. Harry did not really care if it was handsome Tom or Snakemort. He would have his soulmate whole and sane. It was just the timing really. Could he convince wraith Voldemort to go with his rituals or would the wraith still be so consumed with insanity that reason would be beyond him?

Harry had Grapthaw, Bargran and Premtec over for dinner in August, and they went over what Grapthaw found in the Potter accounts. The money was being taken by Albus, claiming that as Harry’s Magical Guardian, he was paying the Muggles, but there were direct transfers to his own personal account, as well as payments to the people he was lining up to be Harry’s friends. Harry asked Premtec if he should cut off access now, or wait until later. They both agreed that letting Dumbledore dig his own grave was essential. Bargran made sure each transaction was logged in their file of transgressions. Premtec suggested that Bargran send a few goblins to the Dursleys to copy their memories for any interactions with Dumbledore. Harry warned that only he would be exacting revenge, and no one else was allowed to touch the Dursleys. They already had Harry’s full medical scan on file, and Higdama had made a couple of visits to repair Harry’s body and bones which was helped by Greta and her push for the potions. It only made Harry stronger faster, so he accepted all the help. 

He had been on potions for several weeks and now he was already seeing the results. He had grown at least 6 inches in the last three weeks, and his hair had been finally tamed and grew out to a nice length thanks immensely to Fritz, one of the kitchen elves that was really good with hair. He was able to pull it back into a ponytail now. The goblins gave him the recipe for the eye correction elixir. Evidently it had been invented over 100 years ago, but they had bought the recipe before it was ever published so they could sell it to only their most wealthy of clients with strict privacy clauses. Harry was not required to take the oath, but he promised all the same. His body felt healthy for the first time in both lifetimes. 

Harry had Prior give him instructions on pureblood etiquette in order to make sure if he landed in Slytherin, he would know how to handle the various politics of the children he met there. Bart also taught him how to dress so that he would not embarrass himself or his family names. He wanted to present the best face he could without having any part of his muggle upbringing thrown in his face. Trixi, one of the cooks, also taught Harry how to dance. He was surprised that wizards had their own dance styles, and he learned quite a few from Trixi. He also wanted to prevent the image that he was Dumbledore’s tool. He was not completely sure how to stay out of Dumbledore’s grasp, while making sure the man made the same moves with Fluffy and the stone. But Harry was sure, since Dumbledore was so full of himself, that he would underestimate Harry, everyone always did.

Harry had read many books so far, most of them on various forms of magic he did not know about while at Hogwarts his first time. He allowed himself to practice spells, charms, and simple rituals to make sure he had his magic under control. He learned Dark spells, Light spells and even dabbled a bit in Runes. With his new affinity towards magic, he was even finding creating his own spells easy. Harry had stripped the Olivander wand of its core and the trace the same night he had it, so he could practice making it look like he used a wand.

Harry found the learning gift Lady Magic bestowed on him allowed him to have an eidetic memory and he could understand things better. Even with only a few weeks he had more knowledge of spells and magic than ever before. He finally understood why some purebloods were angry at muggle-borns, but he also found out where they were wrong. Yes, many of the old traditions and rituals had been taken over or banned, but muggle-borns were not the product of muggles stealing magic. Harry had gathered a lot of data on birth rates, and information that Lady Magic herself supplied that allowed him to be able to show that they were truly from discarded Squibs. The interbreeding had allowed the lines to lose magic, not gain it. The squibs were sent off to the world and after generations the magic came back in force after muggle blood had cleansed the interbreeding taint. Muggle blood was like a filter for genetic impurities within the magical lines. This made their descendants from squibs more powerful, because their magic was more pure without all the genetic impurities. Creature blood did the same thing but was more effective. Plus creature blood came with gifts not usually found in magical lines. He only had to find a way to present the facts to the Purebloods to have them on board. It would take time, as the original dissent was decades in the making.

Once he had a full grasp on what it truly meant, he did return and discuss his findings with Walburga. She was skeptical at first, but then he showed her every bit of proof and it was hard to refute. She told him, even though the muggle blood could act as a filter, it would be more beneficial to approach the creature side first since it was more effective, before mentioning muggle blood. This way they still had a magical first option rather than a non-magical option. Harry liked the idea and jotted it down in his notes. Walburga warmed up to Harry after that and even had Harry show off a few of his pureblood manners and dances so she could instruct him further. She approved of his new appearance and mentioned a few tweaks to his wardrobe that would set him apart as a high ranking pureblood vs average. Harry had sent off his requests to Twilfitt and Tatting's so he would have it back before school started. Walburga was even introduced to Nyx and was delighted with Harry’s parseltongue ability. Their easy understanding was well earned, and Harry hoped it would still prevail once he got Sirius out of prison.

Whenever Harry visited Peverell Castle he tried to use his time to make inquiries in Godric’s Hollow about the Dumbledore family. He was often met with caution, but he used his invisibility to hear their true thoughts after he had ‘left’. He had several leads now into a few places to look for more information. But, he knew there was one entity he needed to speak to.

“Death,” Harry called out.

“Master?” The entity answered, appearing next to the chair Harry was sitting in.

“Can I speak to Ariana Dumbledore? I was hoping she might shed more light on the tidbits I picked up about Albus and Gellert.” Harry requested.

“Of course master,” Death answered and waved his hand, a shimmery green form of a young woman appeared.

“Ariana?” Harry asked softly.

“Harry Potter, what can I answer for you?” the girl's voice sounded so serene.

“Can you tell me a little about who Gellert Grindelwald was to your brother Albus? I can only get tidbits that they knew each other before Grindlewald started his war.” Harry inquired gently.

“Ah, they were lovers, Harry. And they wanted to go off and change the world together, but Aberforth, my other brother would not let them go, he wanted Albus to stay home. All three of them fought about it. It was Albus’ spell that killed me. None of them knew who it was, so they all took a vow not to reveal the fight to anyone. Gellert though was not faithful to Albus, and they split several months after I died. Gellert went on to start his war, and Albus decided to take over in a more subtle way.” Ariana explained.

“Do you know if there is any writing or evidence I can find somewhere to confirm any of this?” Harry questioned.

“Our house in Godric’s Hollow was put under an unplottable spell, but you can just walk into it if you know where it is. Albus had a study two doors down the main entrance, all his papers, notes and ideas were there when I was alive. The house is located three houses down from the Potter’s house and directly across the street.” Ariana supplied.

“Thank you, Ariana.” Harry acknowledged.

Death and Ariana vanished. Harry decided a walk was in order, he left Peverell Castle and walked down the main path. He knew it would lead to the village. He just needed to locate his parent’s house and go from there. It took about an hour before he reached Godric’s Hollow, he made himself invisible so as not to be seen. It took him another 20 minutes to locate his parent’s house. He stood there for a bit and just took in the visage of a broken house. It was tantamount to broken dreams. Harry did not want to dwell too much on the past, so he walked three houses down and then faced the opposite side of the street. He walked straight and then passed through a barrier. A medium-sized brown house appeared before him. He felt around with his senses, but found no magic that would hinder him from entering or alert anyone. Albus or Aberforth must have been confident no one would come looking.

Harry opened the front door and was greeted with stillness and silence. The dust was thick and Harry placed a magical filter over his nose and mouth so as not to breathe it in. He found the door Ariana described and went to it. It was like the office was frozen in time. Papers were still on the desk, and a book opened with a quill stuck in the crease. Harry moved and looked over the papers. He found the jackpot. Plans with both Albus’ and Grindelwald's handwriting, their names all over the parchments. Plans for ministry take over, foreign takeover, muggle suppression, wizard suppression. Creature laws Albus wanted to put into place that would lead to eradication. Steps for creating a loyal wizarding public, and proposed Magical School curriculum. There were research documents that showed what Harry had found about muggle and creature blood, with notes to suppress things creatively so that only those Albus wanted as powerful would be, his chosen people’s lines especially. He had evidently made a potion that allowed him to use a muggle’s blood and fix his own magical blood so he would become more powerful, but he had to take it once every ten years. The potion needed a muggle’s blood just after it had died. Harry nearly gagged at that. He knew the man was sick, but really, he had hoped the depravity did not grow. Harry was really not surprised that it had, and probably still happened. Harry carefully gathered the parchments, casting stasis and preservation spells to keep everything pure and not allowing any more degrading than what was already done. Harry then put them in a pouch he had brought with him. 

Harry opened the drawers on the desk and found letters between Albus and Gellert. He cast the same spells and put them with the papers. Harry then found a journal where Albus was tracking the Deathly Hallows. This was probably how he had gotten ahold of his father’s cloak. Evidently the man’s focus shifted after he had met Tom Riddle, since he seemed to be more concerned about killing Tom than any other previous project. Harry wondered why. Something did not quite add up. Not everything he was shown by Death made complete sense. He would have to figure out a few things on his own.

In order to make his plan work, he would have to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts first. That means getting the evidence that kids are in danger. That means documenting the Troll, fluffy, and any detentions in the Forbidden Forest. He would also have to point out the bias against Slytherin. He would find ways, because he refused to be put back in Gryffindor. Harry put everything away that he found and canvassed the room for anything else that he could use against the man, he found several photos of a young Albus and Gellert. He even found one of them together, not as friendly, but older. He would have to find out if it was before or after the start of the war.

When Harry got home he spread out all the papers on his desk. He needed to formulate a plan and how he wanted the information he had to come out. He would have to attack after he had all the information to get the man out of Hogwarts first. Harry would attack him as headmaster, then attack him as guardian and thief, then attack him in pieces about his legislation from these documents that showed his own plans for the world. While he was in Hogwarts, he would also focus on piecing together Tom’s soul, maybe sooner with the pieces he currently had. He had himself, just to ask for the cup, he also now had the locket, so that left the diary, the ring, and the diadem. If he was sorted into Slytherin, he could find a way to get himself invited to Malfoy Manor. That would be the only tricky one. Other than that, he had to convince the main conscience form of Voldemort to work with him. He was not sure just how he would do that, but the man liked power and was currently looking for a body, so if he could help, maybe that would be convincing enough. If not, then he would just have to overpower the man.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, goblins, fun, and cooking

Albus Dumbledore did not have an easy summer. Just when his plans for Harry Potter were about to enfold, he found out from Hagrid that the Dursleys had lost the boy in a carpark. Hagrid had blubbered and cried and all-around fell apart on Dumbledore. He assured the giant that everything would be fine and sent the man bawling to his hut. Everything was put on hold while Albus spent his time searching for a stupid boy. He had found no trace of the boy in the carpark, but that was not really a surprise since the boy did not know about magic and therefore could not use it. He had spent weeks questioning muggles in and around the area, he even had Arabella out looking. He could not risk anyone else. No one else knew the boy was missing, nor did they know the boy was not aware of magic. He was getting more anxious as the days flew by and no one had seen the boy. He had returned several times to Private Drive, only to be told the same thing over and over, the boy ran away. It was close to September, so he had put the Weasleys on alert in case Harry showed up for the train on the muggle side. He even notified Hermione to look for the boy on the train as planned, just in case. He was not sure what he would do if the boy did not arrive. The old man sighed, he had so much to do, he would just have to trust Arabella to keep up the search. If the boy did not arrive, Albus would employ much darker methods and the boy would rue the day he had run.

Harry on the other hand was sitting in the ritual room of Gryffindor Manor performing a simple ritual he had found that would allow him to move the soul pieces from their respective containers and put them into a small innocuous new container. Harry loved that he had discovered why the earring had seemed to call to him. It was a piece of jewelry that allowed for communication through magical bonds. It also could hold the soul pieces as he found them. He would have to do a blood to soul ritual in order to bind the pieces into the earring, but it would also allow him to communicate with the pieces once they were there. This was not something he had contemplated before finding the ritual. This could give him the ability to learn how to communicate with the wraith and allow him a better chance at success. He knew from his other life that the diary was very persuasive, but he could be just as persuasive now. His lessons from Prior had helped tremendously, and Premtec had actually been the one to suggest learning from Prior. Harry never turned down any advice from Premtec, that is also how he found out about the earring.

Harry cut his finger and rubbed the blood on the earring and then a drop on the locket, a drop on the cup, a drop on the ring, and finally a drop on his scar. Death had assured him that pulling the piece from his scar would not change anything, not his parseltongue ability or the ability to connect with Tom. Those were part of his soul pair gifts, not the Horcrux. The upside would be he would now be able to use Occlumency better and would be able to control his emotions better with the soul piece no longer residing inside him. The scar would remain, but it was only positive things he would gain as far as he was concerned. So Harry chanted the binding chant and watched as each piece was slowly removed one by one and imbued into the earring. None of the pieces put up much of a fight. Harry cleaned the items and put the earring in his pocket. He had goblins coming over for dinner, so he would try communicating with Tom later.

“Premtec, Bargran, Grapthaw, Dreg!” Harry greeted the goblins as they stepped from the floo with a grin and handshake for each of them.

“It’s an honor to finally greet you in your home, Lord of Shadows.” Dreg stated with such a polite formality.

Harry rolled his eyes, it may be the first time Dreg had come, but he was still going to try and break the formal goblin and get him to be a bit more familiar.

“None of that Dreg, call me Harry, please. Soon you will be kicking my arse in training and lose all respect for me.” Harry joked.

Dreg just huffed, even if the boy was not a full-fledged warrior, the amount of suffering that he had to go through at a young age was enough for him to respect the boy. But, if the boy saw his familiar name as respect, he could maybe try.

“Now, now, Harry… He has a reputation to uphold, but I am sure he will come around eventually.” Premtec offered with a smile on his face.

Harry nodded and ushered them to the dining room.

“I worked with a few of the cooks today after I found a few books that had some goblin recipes, I decided to try my hand at them. I want your honest opinion on how I did, that means you specifically Grapthaw, no lying and saying it’s amazing if it’s not.” Harry explained as they all sat down. A few of the elves also had decided to join for the meal, many were still getting used to the goblin guests.

Elves were not around goblins much, as many found them to be very intimidating, but a few of Harry’s elves were warming up to them, and the goblins were warming up to the elves as well.

Dreg though had never eaten at a table with a house elf or wizard, so he would be watching his goblin colleagues to see what was protocol. They conversed with the elves and Harry just as they would any goblin, so Dreg started to talk to the one beside him.

Harry smiled at the interactions at his table, if these two beings can get along, he had high hopes for others.

Prior came into the room and snapped his finger and the meals appeared. The first course was the Blood Cabbage that Harry had prepared straight from the book, he had chosen not to deviate from the recipe as it had really been simple, so he did not want to ruin it with anything else. There was no real blood in the recipe at all, it just called for bloodroot, which was similar to a beet. Its color was definitely the color of blood, and with the finicular cabbage juice, it had an almost congealed consistency, but when harry had tasted it, it was actually good, a bit briny but still good. 

He watched the goblins faces as they took a bite, Dreg gave nothing away as he ate, all control. Premtec smiled slightly and closed his eyes, it was obvious he enjoyed it. Bargren and Grapthaw actually dug in quickly after the first bite and seemed to inhale the food.

“I believe this dish is a success, Lor… Harry.” Dreg complimented.

Harry beamed at the goblin.

“Quite agree, just as good as my Mame used to make,” Premtec agreed.

Harry blushed then, “Thank you. I am really glad you enjoyed it. The main dish was one that was a bit more complicated. I wanted to impress you all with a dish you normally serve on formal occasions, just to see if I was up to the challenge. So I apologize now if it’s not up to standards.” 

Grapthaw wondered if there was anything the boy could not do, he had enjoyed his first dish immensely and had to admit no one in his family had made it that good. He was intrigued as to what dish was next.

“Nonsense Harry, if it’s not good, I am sure one of us can tell what is missing for you to improve on it,” Bargran stated, “The mere fact that you tried, still amazes me. And I thank you for including our dishes in your abilities.”

“Exactly,” Premetec joined in.

Prior snapped his fingers again and the plates were replaced with the next dish.

The scent coming off the dish made Dreg groan, this was his absolute favorite when he dined in the hall of their Liege. It was a Fire Salamander roast with root vegetables and a blood gravy. Each plate had a full salamander minus the eyes and scales. It was roasted at a higher heat than the salamander was born in to allow a bit of char to the meat. Paring it with earth vegetables was what the recipe called for, but Harry added the blood gravy after tasting a bit of the bloodroot and feeling like it paired well and made the whole meal kind of harmonious.

Each of the goblins tried the salamander first, and enjoyed the flavor and char, but when they added the gravy, it was such decadence, the meat just melted in their mouths and even Dreg had to admit, it was better than even the cooks in his Liege’s kitchen. He would have to recommend a meeting just for the dish alone as he knew it was their King’s favorite.

“Expect a visit from our king, Harry.” Dreg stated nonchalantly.

“What?! Why?!” Harry asked, scared he had somehow offended the goblins in some way.

Premtec eyed Dreg and then began to chuckle.

Bargren and Grapthaw looked between the two other goblins, then to Harry’s fearful look and then back, neither goblin had any clue as to what the issue was.

“Calm, yourself Harry…” Premtec soothed, “It’s not common knowledge, but those of us who know our king well, know that this is his favorite dish. And you, a wizard, have managed to make it more decadent and tasty than even his own cooks that have been making it for ages.”

Harry looked at Dreg to see the goblin showing a full set of sharp teeth and that made him relax, if Dreg could smile about it, it was not bad.

“Well, I have more, I could have Prior make up a plate and preserve it. I would offer it as a gift from me, if you would allow.” Harry replied, definitely feeling more relieved than he had just moments ago.

“Of course, if you're not careful, you may get orders for a meal every now and then.” Dreg said cheerfully.

“I have a kitchen in my trunk, it would be no bother at all as long as they gave me a day's notice.” Harry responded.

They ate in silence for the rest of the course, the goblins enjoying the meal immensely, the elves smiling and sharing knowing glances. Their master would be a favorite within the goblin nation. 

Prior had decided he would ask amongst the elves, which one would go with Harry to the school, they would reside in the trunk, because he would not let his master go alone to the school of the bad wizard. He knew they would all probably volunteer.

Prior smiled as he snapped his fingers for dessert to appear, he knew the goblins would greatly appreciate the delicacy that landed in front of them.

Harry held his breath, it was a recipe he had crafted himself, seeing that they had few desserts, but the common theme in them was boom berries and crazy berries. So he had made a soft beetroot sponge cake and had poured them into a dragon-shaped pans, the center was filled with a special smoking boom berry sauce and it was covered in crazyberry frosting that simulated scales, and he had used a spell on the powdered sugar to give it a shimmer effect. So it looked like a miniature purple dragon that shimmered in the light, with smoke softly leaking from its nostrils where he had poked small holes to release the smoke from the boom berry sauce.

Harry waited with bated breath as he watched them cut in and the smoke just billow around them as they each took bites.

Premtech, in all his power and visions, had not seen this coming. It was better than any goblin made dessert he had ever had. The berry flavors were not too overpowering, the beetroot cake seemed to meld and blend to make it delightful, and the presentation was masterful. If he did not know the Lord of Shadows was meant for other things, he would have pushed him into cooking for a living. As it was, he would be asking for the recipes himself at a later time.

All the goblins had been delighted and told Harry so, and the elves were excited and grateful that their master shared meals with them, and cooked for them. They could feel their magic growing fuller as their bond deepened even more.

Dreg suggested they start training the next day so Harry had some basics down prior to school, then they would pick up again during the holidays. Harry agreed and they parted for the night with happy smiles and full bellies. Harry had returned the Hufflepuff cup to Bargren so it could be replaced in the correct vault, and he no longer had to worry about it. The goblins departed, Dreg with a bundle that contained a plate of each course of the meal, to give to his king. He had insisted on the full meal, even with Harry stating that it really was nothing special. 

Later that evening, Harry sat in his room fiddling with the earring, he had let Nyx out for a hunt as he wanted to try this on his own first in case things went wrong. He could take it out and choose not to communicate if necessary. He was not sure what parts of Voldemort or Tom resided within the soul pieces he had. Harry carefully pierced his ear with his wand, and placed the earring in so it touched his blood and flesh, then he sealed it in and cleaned his ear. He could feel the magic and the bond shifting and then settle.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, fluff, training, Implied/Referenced abuse

_ “Hello?” Harry called out along the bond. _

_ “Who’s this!” An angry hiss replied back. _

_ “I am your soulmate, it’s the only reason we can talk.” Harry answered _

_ “Why do I feel like more? Something is wrong, I don’t feel like I am where I should be. What did you do?” The voice demanded. _

_ “Tom, do you want me to tell you anything, or are you just going to demand things?” Harry responded softly.  _

Harry knew that it would be a rocky start if at all and he had patience. They never really talked in the other life, never were given the chance at all to really communicate. Harry hoped he could get through the insanity enough to actually have a conversation.

It took a few minutes for Tom or Voldemort, Harry wasn’t sure which it really was at this point, to reply back.

_ “I will listen, I have many questions.” Tom replied. _

_ “I am sure you do, I will answer all of them I can. What do you remember?” Harry asked. _

_ “I have missing pieces, but the last thing I remember is trying to kill Harry Potter, then nothing.” Tom responded. _

_ “Ahh, I’m going to tell you something that might make you angry, but I need you to stay calm so you can understand everything. It’s why there may be missing pieces.” Harry challenged. _

_ “It’s not like I have anywhere to go.” Tom snarked back. _

Harry laughed a bit, so Tom had some humor, who knew.

_ “You are currently a combination of the soul pieces from your locket Horcrux, your ring Horcrux, your cup Horcrux, and the Horcrux that you did not intend to make.” Harry stated. _

Harry felt the anger first through the bond and it had him wincing, not as bad as he could remember, most likely because the soul piece is no longer in his head, but still, it hurt a bit from the bond itself. Then that eased off to one of worry and fear.

_ “I am not here to hurt you Tom.” Harry said softly. _

Apprehension and caution filtered through the bond and then curiosity.

_ “How did you find out about them? And can you explain what you meant about a Horcrux I did not intend to create?” Tom requested softly, trying to not anger this person. _

_ “Ah, let me explain the answer to your last question first, as that leads me to answer the first question.” Harry offered. _

_ “Alright,” Tom replied, curiosity still prominent through the bond. _

_ “I housed your unintended Horcrux. I am Harry Potter,” Harry felt anger and as if the bond wanted to recoil, but Harry continued, “When you killed my mother, part of your soul was ready for the next Horcrux, but your killing curse on me, rebounded and hit you. Your soul split again, part of it landed in the scar you gave me, and the other left and is currently a wraith on the back of a person’s head. I repeat, I am not here to hurt you. Whether you like it or not, you are my soulmate, and I intend to fix you. Dumbledore is the reason for everything bad that happened to you and to me. We will destroy him, but I can’t do that alone. I need you, your help, but until I can fix you, you can’t really do much of anything.” _

Harry felt pure fear, revulsion, and hatred flow down the bond, then he felt the curiosity again.

_ “Are you really Harry Potter?” Tom challenged. _

_ “I am, but I am not sure how I can prove that to you. Oh wait, let me see if I can pull you through the bond to see through my eyes. You remember what my parents looked like, correct?” Harry asked _

_ “Of course I do, I killed them remember.” Tom hissed. _

_ “I could never forget for a million years, Tom. But in the end, I can’t blame you. I’ll fill you in as to why later… “ Harry stated as he moved in front of a mirror. _

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the part of his mind where he could feel the bond, he unwrapped his new occlumency shields from around it and then tugged. He could feel Tom’s presence almost immediately.

_ “Are you ready to look? I have many features of my father, but my eyes are all my mother’s. I know you saw my eyes before you tried to kill me. They are a bright shade, from what I hear, only I have eyes the color of the killing curse.” Harry stated. _

_ “I actually did think that right before I cast my last spell,” Tom offered, not willing to go further and state that it was the first thing in his life that he had ever called beautiful, but knew he had to destroy it. _

Harry opened his eyes to stare at himself in the mirror straight on.

_ “Look,” Harry demanded. _

And Tom did, he looked through Harry’s eyes and saw a small child, a beautiful child, with wild eyes as green as the killing curse, but he also saw something else in those eyes. He saw a pain similar to his own, he saw something that made him wonder about Harry’s age, because eyes like that did not belong to a small child. Soulmate, the boy had said they were soulmates. How was that even possible? How would the boy know that? How could the boy know where his Horcruxes were, let alone a boy this small get to them or dispel the enchantments. Something was not entirely what it seemed. Even his own emotions felt easier to control than he remembered, as he did not seem to be as angry as he was used to feeling.

Tom could not really find his memories from his school years, those felt like a gaping hole, the memories from his travels also were missing, so he assumed that those two horcruxes had not been found by the boy yet.

_ “What of my other Horcruxes?” Tom asked, gauging to see if the boy knew of them. _

_ “Your diary will take some time to get to, I have to attend Hogwarts, somehow endear myself to the Malfoy’s and get invited over, without making Dumbledore suspicious, but I can get the diadem when we get to school, I will probably go the first night back and use the room of requirements to conduct the ritual to add the diadem to my earring. It is the earring that allows us to talk.” Harry responded while pointing to the earring in his ear, all the while knowing that Tom wanted to see if he knew of all the Horcruxes or if he somehow got lucky. _

_ “So you know of all of them? And where they are. How?” Tom asked, trying to keep his tone soft and kind, but he really was anxious and angry. _

_ “I do, as to how I know of them, it’s really a long story. Do you mind if I close off the link so we can go back to talking without you actually using my senses?” Harry offered. _

_ “It does not really affect me either way, but if you are uncomfortable, go ahead.” Tom acquiesced. _

Harry pushed Tom’s soul out of his mind and back towards the link. He put his barriers back up and sighed when he felt as if his mind were once again his own. Harry lay down on his bed and put out the lights as he got comfortable. They would be in for a long night.

Harry told his story from the beginning. Feeling the various emotions along the bond from Tom. From anger, defeat, fear, horror, apprehension, and many more. Harry could barely keep up with them all, but he trudged on with the story until he got to now. There was a wave of seething anger that permeated everything, but Harry could not tell if it was directed at him or someone else.

_ “I feel your anger, are you angry with me? And my choices?” Harry quietly asked. He really wanted to get to know his soulmate and have him accept him in the end. But he would not rely on that hope, since most good things never happened to him. _

_ “I really do not know what to feel, but no, I am not angry at you, Harry. How can you not be raging with anger all the time. This bond, I feel it, and from you, I get a calmness I do not understand.” Tom countered. _

_ “I was always under stress, always about to die, always used to losing loved ones, always used to pain. I’ve known anger, don’t get me wrong, but it really goes nowhere, accomplishes nothing. Whenever I reacted in anger, I always ended up making a mistake. So over the years I have learned to control it, soothe it even. Pushing my emotions down, just seemed to make the bottle of emotions boil until I exploded, I’ve learned to let them flow. I feel them, but I control them without pushing them away.” Harry replied back. _

_ “You will have to teach me those techniques, it seems that by locking part of myself away in the Horcruxes, I let madness take me.” Tom confided sheepishly. _

_ “I’ve seen you at your worst, Tom. I know what to look for, so I will do my best to help. But what I need most from you, is a way to convince the wraith part of you to let me help. Otherwise, it will be a very long time before you can have a body again. I have everything worked out, once I have all your soul pieces, I can cleanse the taint and give you a body. I just need the wraith part to listen and work with me.” Harry explained. _

_ “I will have to think about what needs to be done. It is me, but yet, I believe it is the most insane part of me. Even for me, it will be tricky to think about what we can do. Threats may be the most effective options.” Tom murmured. _

_ “Well, I have picked up a few new pieces of magic. So I can force compliance if I need to, but I would rather it be willing, if possible. Threats are still willing, so I will take what I can get.” Harry confided. _

Tom understood where Harry was coming from, if it were him, he would not hesitate to force the compliance of someone else. But Harry was different, maybe even a bit kinder than he deserved. 

Dreg came by the next day and Harry went into one of the training rooms his manor had. They worked on basic defense tactics, blocking blows, dodging spells, purely physical maneuvers. Over the course of the week, Harry learned quickly and was blocking punches and kicks and lobbed items with ease. He also learned the basics of how to quickly incapacitate someone physically. Focusing on the force applied to pressure points with almost inhuman speed. Dreg was very surprised at the boy’s speed, but said nothing, just kept moving on to more advanced techniques. By the time September rolled around, Harry could defend against any physical advance, and could put up a good offense. They would be working with weapons during the holidays. 

The day before the train was to depart, Harry worked on his trunk. He had developed several charms for the kitchen. The cupboards and icebox were charmed to match the new ones in his kitchen at Gryffindor Manor so the elves could keep it stocked for him. He got the idea from the vanishing cabinet and improved it a bit. They would stock it based on what they could see, and he could retrieve it or leave notes for things he needed in a special box similar to the Gringotts box. It would be a way for him to send and receive correspondence without having to use the owls at Hogwarts.

Harry layered the trunk in parsel spells Tom taught him. Ones to keep anyone from touching it, and ones to allow him to shrink the outside for ease of carrying, without touching anything inside. He had also learned spells that allowed him to create extra rooms within the trunk. He made a small room for Fritz, the elf that demanded to live in the trunk so he could serve Master Harry. Harry also created a special nook in his bedroom for Nyx. He also spelled a low drawer for Nyx to have access to via parselmagic. All she would have to say is <open> and it would slide out and release a mouse or two and have a bowl of water for her as well. This drawer was also supplied by the drawer in Harry’s real bedroom and the elves knew to gather mice and deposit them in the drawer so Nyx had exactly what she wanted. He was sure they would leave her treats too, since they found she liked liver and chicken hearts. Harry was very pleased and thanked Fritz profoundly for deciding to come with him. Harry had packed his whole wardrobe, save for the adult robes he could not yet wear, all the new bathroom essentials, to include specialized hair products that actually helped him maintain smooth hair. He really had to thank Higdama for that, she had heard one of the wizards talking about the product that was new to market, and Harry decided to have Grapthaw invest. 

He held no guilt for the investments that he had Grapthaw make either. He had muggle investments that would see great returns in very little time, and some that would take longer. He gave dates for some that would need to be cut off before they fell, but otherwise had decided on long term investments in many technologies that were just getting started. He did the same when it came to wizarding ventures like investing in the research for the Firebolt and Nimbus 2001.

Grapthaw was in agreement that the Black Castle was the best option for Harry’s project. They had goblins going in to work with the elves to make it clean, comfortable and free of any pests. They would get rid of furniture that could no longer be used to make room for more functional items, meaning items not cursed or warded. It would be set up to be run like a sanctuary. He had the goblins put out the request for interviews for staff positions, and put Bargran and Dreg in charge of those. Sergred would be notifying the many being communities of its existence so anyone could petition for refuge. They had named it Tutum Haven, so anyone who understood Latin, would know it meant safety. Harry hoped to see many in the werewolf community and even the vampire community apply. He had suggested that anyone that applied, could donate towards a blood bank for vampires, but it was optional. The elves were tasked with collecting animal blood from around the grounds, but in small amounts so as not to drain the creatures, so they had stock if no donors were available. He also shored up part of the budget to purchase blood from the muggle blood banks, but only small amounts so they did not draw suspicions. It was under the name of a fake hospital, so they could get a monthly supply. He had asked that Higdama oversee some of it until they could hire a caretaker, an organizer/planner and someone to run the majority of the manor to help the creatures. He was expecting hiring news by the end of his first month back at school.

Tom scoffed at first when Harry described what he was doing, but then was amazed at the ingenuity when Harry said that they would have creatures not only in one place, but wanting to help if it came down to war. They would fight to protect their freedom. So Tom sat mainly in the background thinking and planning, Harry let him have free access to his memories and knowledge given by Lady Magic, and in a way, Tom learned more, and Harry’s mind was getting organized while Tom went through it all. Harry no longer felt uncomfortable with Tom’s soul floating in and out of his mind. It actually felt almost natural.

Harry cast a few detection wards on his trunk to alert him if anyone tried to get into it and who. Those who tried would have a few warts across their forehead spelling ‘THIEF’ courtesy of Grapthaw. Harry laughed when the goblin told him what the goblin ward would do. Even stated that they would have to go to Gringotts to get it removed, as no witch or wizard healing spell would work. Harry was fully on board and completely amused. 

The next day saw Harry up early getting prepared. Harry pressed the latch on his trunk and surveyed his current bedroom. He had packed all the books and items he had wanted, and was just hoping nothing happened that would not allow him to come home. Harry sighed and then slid his finger along the top of the trunk where he had placed the Potter Crest and let it shrink down to fit into his robe pocket. Nyx and Fritz were already in the trunk and ready for the trip. 

Harry had on black dragonhide trousers that fit his small lean frame perfectly, a silver silk button-down shirt that fit his more filled out top half. He may be 11, but now he looked almost 13 due to all the potions correcting his height, his figure and stature, not to mention all the physical training. He was healthy and it showed. Harry put on the soft black Hogwarts robe, which was a nicer fabric than he had to start with, and tied his hair back with a silver ribbon. His scar was on full display.

_ “How do I look, can I pass the pureblood test for how I dress at least?” Harry asked Tom. _

Tom himself was very proud. Harry looked stunning for an 11-year-old. He knew his soulmate would do his names proud. He though could not wait till the year was over, Harry had told him he refused to reside in a boy’s body longer than it took to kick Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. 

_ “You look perfect, Harry. No one will have a doubt about your heritage.” Tom replied with pride and a hint of fondness. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - Implied/Referenced child abuse, angst, betrayal, character bashing, fluff

Harry was standing silently beside the pillar for Platform 9, invisible to everyone passing by. He wanted to see if the Weasleys would put on a display again before he went through the barrier. He wondered which ones would be on board with the deception. He really hoped the twins were not part of the entire fiasco. They really were his favorites. Sure enough just an hour before the train was to depart he saw Mrs. Weasley had pushed her family and carts out of the barrier and to the side while looking around.

How could he have been so naive to have not seen this? Not knowing that it was all a set up from the beginning. They were magical, they had been doing this for years with their older kids, he should have used his common sense to see this. There would be no other reason for the Weasleys to be on this side of the barrier.

_ “You were eleven, Harry. Caught up in a new world, having escaped the terror of your family. You couldn’t have known. Even I was blinded for the first time in Diagon Alley. I would not have suspected either. We were innocent, played by an old fool. Do not feel guilty for ever being innocent. He took that from us, from you.” Tom’s soothing voice calmed the sudden influx of guilt and self-recrimination. _

“Ma, what are we doing here?” Fred whisper yelled, indignant that he had followed the woman. It was the muggle side of the platform for merlin’s sake. They had an owl in a cage, surely the muggles would notice.

“We have to wait for Harry, dear.” Mrs. Weasley replied impatiently, oblivious to her son’s discomfort.

“Harry who?” George asked, also baffled.

“Will he really be here mum?” Ginny asked excitedly.

“I get to be his best friend,” Ron said importantly.

Fred and George looked at each other in complete confusion. 

“Albus said to wait here and see if Harry Potter shows up, we are supposed to help him get on the train. Said his letter was delivered, multiple times, so there was no way the boy could miss it.” Molly hissed at her kids.

“Mum, Fred and I are getting on the train, you guys can wait for whatever.” George replied pushing his cart back through the barrier, Fred following. They did not want anyone questioning their carts and owls. Plus they did not feel very comfortable sitting on that side of the barrier, it felt as if they were being watched.

Harry watched with a grin and slipped through the barrier after the twins and looked around. He mingled through the growing crowd to see if he could pick up more tidbits of information here and there. Unfortunately, most of the conversations were mundane. Harry stood just a bit away listening to the Malfoys telling Draco he was supposed to write each week and to make sure he kept his grades up. Harry slipped past even further, no one touching him.

_ “The cloaking ability is amazing, you can learn so much just by walking through the crowds.” Tom said amazed, “how is it they don’t bump into you?” _

_ “Ahh, a charm from the Peverell books, it is a proximity charm that makes people shuffle away as soon as it touches their magic without them knowing, I’ve got it on a three-foot radius right now.” Harry replied. _

Tom was again amused and intrigued by Harry’s ingenuity. He did not choose the normal way of going about things, and it worked so well.

Harry made his way on the train and weaved in and out of the kids. He wanted to pick just the right compartment, He knew he would probably have to befriend Draco, but he hoped he could make the boy a bit less arrogant and annoying, and someone he could like, but then again, all of them just seemed too young to even consider as a real friend. Other than Tom, Harry had no real wizards or witches he wanted to befriend. Maybe Snape, if the man could see past his nose and bias. The brief image of Barty popped into his head, and it made him wonder if saving the man could help in the long run. He was young, not too crazy, but very loyal.

_ “How bloodthirsty or crazy was Barty jr?” Harry inquired. _

_ “Not too much that I remember, I did not have him do too many missions, he was more for research than anything specific. He had good power, not too much though, Ravenclaw, studied a lot. We had many intelligent conversations over the years, intensely loyal, but deeply hated his father though.” Tom replied. _

_ “Oh, I understand why, Crouch Sr. was a piece of work. I would not mind freeing Jr. later, maybe even gifting him with his father to keep him on side.” Harry retorted. _

_ “I am sure he would love that. Why would you do that though, I know you are Lord of Light, that is not really something I could picture you wanting to do.” Tom wondered and totally perplexed by Harry’s darker side _

_ “I’m about balance Tom. I am also Lord of Shadows. That is a mix of light and dark. Where you get most of the dark, I have both. Revenge is not evil, it balances out injustices. You will see, I plan on getting revenge on my own family when I am out of Hogwarts. Some of the spells you have taught me and a few from books from the Dios vault, will help them learn what they did came with a price tag, and I intend to collect.” Harry replied viciously. _

If Tom could feel he would have shivered at Harry’s tone. He liked it when Harry got a little vindictive or dark. He tried to push that away, knowing that Harry was physically 11, but really, maybe he could focus on the fact that technically he was closer to 18. It lessened the guilt that he was perving on Harry, just a bit.

Harry found the compartment he knew Malfoy would take over, he remembered it after all. Harry shut the door, took out his trunk and enlarged it to fit on the shelf. He cast a notice-me-not spell, sat back, and opened a book on dementor culture. Death had said, since Harry was his master, he would be able to communicate with the dementors, and they would not affect him anymore. They would sense his powers and would not attack. Harry wanted to read up on their culture, because frankly, if he could earn their respect, he would have the ability to talk to their leaders and find a way for them to coexist. He was sure prisons were not able to keep them fed, so he would have to figure out ways to help them. They were beings as well, and Lady Magic did not stipulate only fun beings were to be included.

Harry did not look up when the compartment door was opened, he only gave away his presence when Crabbe was about to sit on him, by sending a stinging hex at the boy.

“Oww.” Crabbe cried out as he rubbed his bum.

“Who's there?” Draco called out eyes narrowed on the spot where he saw the spell come from.

A boy, who looked about 13, shimmered into existence. His hair was neat and pulled back, his legs propped up, showed he was wearing expensive boots and pants, both made of dragonhide.

It was the green eyes that danced with subdued humor that made Draco stiffen a bit, until his eyes caught onto the scar. He stopped himself from reacting and decided to introduce himself. It would be rude not to.

“I’m Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. We apologize, we did not see you there.” Draco offered, for some reason he really wanted the boy to like him.

Harry stood, smoothed out his robe, and placed his book on the bench. He looked at Draco, right in the eye, then looked at the other two. 

“I’m Harry Potter, titles will follow if you earn my trust. It is a pleasure to meet you Heir Malfoy, Heir Crabbe, and Heir Goyle.” Harry replied as pureblood manners dictated, while offering his hand to Draco first as the highest ranking.

Draco shook the offered hand and wondered at the word ‘titles’, it implied more than one, and was definitely on purpose. He was versed in etiquette and knew who was who rank wise since he stated them in order and shook their hands in order as well. If Potter was not the only title, then it’s possible, Harry outranked him. He would not make the mistake of assuming, so he would defer to the equal status unless addressed down.

Harry could see the wheels turning in Draco’s mind. Harry saw the pieces moving to calculate how to treat him and what rank he could possibly be. He would help the blonde just a bit so he did not embarrass himself later.

“You may sit across from me heir Malfoy, You two can sit next to him.” Harry instructed. Fitting the pieces for Draco so he could understand just where he fell.

Well damn, Draco thought, there went the assumption of the equals. Draco sat first, then Vince, then Greg.

Harry laughed internally at the look that crossed Draco’s eyes, he looked a little put out. Well, that’s ok, he would learn.

“You all may call me Harry if you wish.” Harry offered the olive branch.

“Draco,” Draco replied, grasping at the familiar name as the peace offering that it was.

“Vince, I do not like my whole name. Makes me think I am in trouble.” Vince responded.

“Greg, please.” Greg countered with his less formal name as well.

“What subjects are you looking forward to taking this year, Draco?” Harry asked, trying to spark up some common ground as he knew the boy’s favorite subject. Hopefully, as Snape’s godson, it may soften the dark man and leave off the bias, it really was not much to go on for hope, but it was still something.

“Potions, my godfather teaches them. He is the youngest potions master.” Draco revealed with pride.

“You know, I believe I will also be looking forward to potions. I experimented a bit this summer. Did you know that if you roast the ever bean, you can increase the potency of the normal nutrient potion by approximately 60%? So instead of a month’s worth of doses for 10 years of malnutrition, you can take only 10 days worth of potions instead.” Harry expounded. He knew Draco would not know, but he wanted to impress the boy enough to have his godfather informed.

“I did not know that, why would you know how much efficacy it has, who did you test it on?” Draco asked, clearly intrigued that Harry had actually experimented with a potion, let alone enhanced it.

“Oh after I got my letter, I left my muggle family. I used the potion on myself. I had a lot of damage to fix.” Harry confided. He wanted to draw Draco in, make him think he was privy to private information. He was, but he wanted the information hanging a bit out there, though not yet in anyone’s face. Draco would keep silent, unless asked to say something to someone. That was something he knew about the Slytherin at least.

Draco had to use every bit of his control, which really was a lot for his age, to not react outwardly. Vince and Greg though, did not have as good of control and they gapped openly at Harry. Draco tossed them a hard look and watched them compose themselves.

“If you don’t wish to speak further, I won’t press, but I would like to know if you need further assistance.” Draco was keeping his voice calm and kind, how could he not. He was absolutely appalled.

“I am as well as I should be, thank you for your concern. I was a quick study of potions, had some help from some friends, and a healer or two. For reasons, I cannot discuss right now, I will have to keep things like my past and my summer to myself. If later, we get on, and trust builds, you will know. I am well taken care of, I like my privacy, but I am open to new friendships.” Harry explained.

Of course Harry was suspicious, who wouldn’t be after a past like that. Draco wondered if his godfather could help. He might mention the boy’s potion, that could get his godfather interested. Maybe he could help in other ways as well, he knew his godfather helped his students who were in a bad way. Draco had heard enough conversations between his father and godfather on the subject. He made up his mind, no matter the house Harry was sorted into, he would speak to his godfather on the subject.

They drifted into silence for a bit. After the sweet trolly had passed, Harry only getting a few blood pops, and the others just a few chocolate frogs, they started to discuss houses.

Harry was about to interrupt the Slytherin diatribe, when the door was pushed open and Hermione poked her head in. Harry immediately turned to look out the window and make sure his face and scar were not seen. Draco took note of the deliberate action and stood to block him from view.

“Can I help you?” Draco asked the brown-haired witch at the door.

She was trying to see who was behind him, but he refused to budge. She looked back up to the blonde, it really did not look like the description Dumbledore had given her anyway. 

“Have you seen a toad? A boy lost one down the hall.” Hermione stated the same thing she had said into every compartment for the last hour.

“No, I’m sorry, but it’s rude to not introduce yourself before barging into a compartment.” Draco responded.

“Oh, um, I’m Hermione Granger. So no toad?” Hermione pressed on, trying to move on since evidently her target was not in this compartment either. 

“No toad.” Draco responded, then gently pushed the door shut.

Draco sat down and Harry turned back to face them, a beaming smile on his face.

“Thank you! If I get sorted into Slytherin with you, though I am not agreeing to it being the best house, as I believe all houses have merit, I would like to take you into confidence. Maybe, just maybe, I don’t have to do everything alone.” Harry spoke with genuine surprise and gratitude. He had not taken into account, that just maybe, he really had not known Draco at all in his other life.

_ “The hat was right about finding true friends in Slytherin for me, I do not see why the same cannot be said for you as well, though, maybe not for always as you will not keep your age.” Tom chided. He honestly was waiting for Harry to see true Slytherins who cared and stuck together. He was in for a surprise, since his only view of friends and loyalty were from a life full of misery and betrayal. _

Draco was honestly shocked by the genuineness of that statement. He did not know protecting another’s privacy was so important to Harry, that it would earn trust. He was proud of himself for following his intuition. He would not lose the trust that was won today. He would watch and learn what other ways he could prove to Harry that he was trustworthy. Vince and Greg, were not that bright so they may not have caught on the entirety of the situation here. He would make sure to do the Malfoy house proud.

They chatted about potions, charms, and quidditch all the way to Hogsmead. Once they departed the train, Harry got off with Draco, Vince and Greg. He knew they were using the boats, but he could not stop himself from walking up to the Thestral that was pulling one of the carriages. He pet the beast and it leaned into his hand. The thrumming connection he had with Death flared a bit and he soothed the beast as it nudged his pocket and he pulled out a blood pop and let it munch.

He moved back towards Draco who was doing his best to keep his expression neutral. “Thestrals, they like sweets and raw meat.” Harry whispered at the questioning look.

Draco’s eyes widened just a fraction and nodded in acknowledgment of the information. No pity, no curt words or even comment. Harry appreciated that.

They got onto the boats and floated over the lake, the castle all lit up. It was sort of like a dream really, or Deja Vu. It was whole, and like new all over again. Harry wished that even this year, he could have had just a single year with no incidents to just be a kid for once in his life. He sighed heavily, knowing it was not to be, it never would, even now, his childhood would be out of reach. He couldn’t even if he did not have tasks and plans. He was too old to be a child, he was always too old to be a child.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags - angst, Implied/Referenced abuse, referenced character death (previous timeline), character bashing (Albus Dumbledore)  
> 

Draco noticed a heaviness settle over his new friend, but did not comment. This was not the place to have such conversations. Outwardly, Harry seemed fine, his face an impassive mask, better than even his own, but there was just something lingering that seemed to press a little. Something about Harry drew him in, he genuinely wanted to be Harry’s friend, help carry his burdens, he had not really cared that much before for his other friends, but they had all lived similar lives. They were rich, loved and well cared for. Something Harry obviously was not. It was not pity that drew him in, it was not even the politics of the situations, there was just something about Harry that was MORE.

He knew that his father might not like the fact that this was Harry Potter, Draco was not oblivious to his father’s past, he just played that way for others. His father had joined the Dark Lord when things were good, when there was a true purpose. But somewhere along the way that purpose was lost and, from what his father had said, madness took over. Everyone was too scared and too deep in to do anything once the madness set in. They were all equal parts relieved and scared when Harry was attacked and the Dark Lord was dispelled. Though his father feared it was not the end of the Dark Lord, he had always gone on about his immortality. So there was the fear of the return. They had roles to play. Harry though, maybe, his father would not mind.

Once they reached the boat docks, they all shuffled up the stairs and towards the corridor that Hagrid led them too. Harry noticed Professor McGonagall looking out over the students intently, but Harry hid himself behind a pillar.

She instructed them to wait quietly until she called them in line.

Harry heard Ron boasting that when he met Harry Potter they were going to be best mates. Harry groaned quietly, but when he saw Draco make a move, he reached out and snagged the boy’s wrist. When Draco looked back at him, Harry shook his head ‘no’, “It’s not worth it, trust me.” Harry whispered.

Draco felt a bit enraged at Weasley's comment, but when he went to say something he felt a hand on his wrist. All it took was that calm head shake and whispered words, Draco remembered his mask, nodded and slid next to Harry and mimicked the calmness. He would thank Harry later for not letting him embarrass himself and his family. He would have, but it seems, Harry has better control over his emotions. He would learn from the other boy.

“Follow me.” McGonagall’s voice resonated down the alcove.

They all formed a line and followed the teacher out into the Great Hall. There were many awed gasps and lots of gawking to be had within the gaggle of first years.

Harry hung back with Draco so as to let the others push and shove, he wanted no part of it. With a sense of familiarity, Harry just decided to watch the teachers instead of the students. He avoided looking at Dumbledore entirely, not sure he could control his anger if he did and who knew what thoughts he would leak with his emotions. Harry had found that his mind was protected via whatever the powers that be had done, but he could still leak thoughts or even memories if he was overly emotional. He found that out during one of his trips to Godrick’s Hollow when he had accidentally blasted his sorrow at the graveyard on an unsuspecting muggle. He had to obliviate the poor thing. So he focused on the only two teachers that mattered. Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. 

Severus was only giving a cursory glance over the first years, when Harry caught the man’s eye. For a brief moment, Harry saw the man’s death, his bleeding throat and tears and felt his overwhelming anguish at the man’s death. Harry slammed his emotions behind his shields and pushed Snape out so fast and hard that he saw Snape flinch. Harry took a few breaths to calm and center his emotions, then looked back at the stunned professor. He shook his head, and mouthed, ‘not now’ at the man who just blinked back at him, his face ashen. Harry could not believe he had a flashback again and his emotions leaked that memory, and Snape had delved in and saw that… Damn.

_ “You may have to get him on side sooner than you planned,” Tom whispered. He had caught the intrusion, but stayed back so as not to be discovered. He sent soothing waves, since he could feel the emotional residuals in Harry’s mind. _

_ “Probably, if I get Slytherin, it will have to be tonight. I cannot let the man go to Dumbledore about what he saw in my head.” Harry hissed. _

_ “OOOH, I like it when you go all commanding.” Tom purred. _

Harry blushed, he could not even stop his blush. Tom’s voice as a purr, and well, even his young body wanted to react, but really could not. It was ridiculous. He focused his gaze on the turban and wished they had already a good plan in place. But they did not. The only thing they had already planned and done was to have one of his elves warn the centaurs to move the Unicorn herd away from the Forbidden forest for the year.

“Draco Malfoy!” McGonagall called out.

“Good luck” Harry whispered to the blonde as he moved towards the stool and the hat.

Harry knew it would barely touch the boy’s head, and sure enough, it called out “Slytherin!” and Draco lept off with a smirk and sauntered to a seat at the far left table.

Harry’s mind wandered for a minute until his name was shouted, and louder than anyone else's as if they were not actually expecting him to arrive, or fearing that he would.

Harry slipped out of the line and moved towards the stool, there were gasps, hushed whispers, and a throat clearing that told Harry, Dumbledore was not happy. Harry smiled widely as the hat was placed on his head.

“Ahh, Well, well. What have we here?. Lord of Shadows, that is your preferred title. I see I have made recommendations before. Yes… No worries, no headmaster can ever know what is said or found in any student’s head, Lady Magic herself wound that stipulation in when I was first created. So, Lord Gryffindor, You wish to go with my original first suggestion, very well, good luck, and know there is much more to me than sorting. I would enjoy a jaunt or two every now and then. SLYTHERIN!!!” the hat cried aloud.

Harry stood, elegantly placed the hat onto the stool, turned to Professor McGonagall, “Thank you so much, that was an absolute pleasure.” He bowed to the teacher and when she finally closed her mouth and nodded back, he turned and made his way over to the Slytherin table. 

The hall was quiet and seeming to watch his every move. Just to make sure everyone in Slytherin understood, Harry looked over the entire table. They had themselves sorted by year, and by rank within the year. Draco currently held the top spot for first years, but when his eyes met Harry’s he slid down one. Harry nodded and moved to slide into his rightful spot. He turned back to the rest of the hall, but it seemed as if no one moved to continue the sorting, everyone just gaping at him.

Harry pursed his lips, should he say something? No. But he could do something, nothing grand, but it would get his point across. Harry raised his wand, in full view of the teachers, and students and verbally cast the notice-me-not charm on his person. 

They all knew he was still there, but his point was made to stop staring and get on with it. McGonagall was the first to come out of her haze as she looked down and called another name.

There was much grumbling coming from Ron when Harry had sat down next to Draco, and it continued on as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Hermione was gawking still from her position at the table.

When McGonagall picked up the hat and banished the stool, she glared at the headmaster in a bid to try and get him to stand up and give his speech. Finally, it seemed the school unfroze and the headmaster stood and gave out his usual speech, though when he stated the third-floor corridor was out of bounds, he tried to look where Harry had sat and gave a small smile. Albus was not sure his nudge was received as he could not see the boy anymore. So he just continued on. He would have to speak to the boy and figure out where he has been. It would not do having the boy running around all over the place. But he could not believe he did not recognize the boy standing with the rest of the first years. He should have noticed him, he was taller than most, but it was the fact that he looked nothing like James Potter that made him pass over the boy several times. The boy looked like a pureblood. He was dressed sharply, his hair well kept, even his shoes gleamed money. His posture was perfect and his manners were far above what Albus was expecting. There was too much independence there, something had most assuredly happened. There was no way his relatives had anything to do with this, He had made sure of it. He would have to talk to his Potions Master tomorrow to get a feel for the boy. He could not do it tonight, since the man had head of house duties.

Harry for his part ignored the entire speech to do some planning with Tom.

_ “So, I know you lost most of your Hogwarts years memories, but do you got anything you can toss my way as to how to act in the common room?” Harry begged. _

_ “Keep your words from getting too short. ‘Do you got’ is not a saying they will want to hear, too ill-bred for them. They like long intelligent-sounding phrases, such as, ‘do you perchance happen to have’. Keep the mask up, no matter what they say. If you break the mask, they will sense weakness and you will lose leverage. Snark back, find intelligent ways to insult, that make it sound as if you are complimenting them. And by all means, if you can Severus on your side, half your battle is won.” Tom advised. _

_ “Thank you. Remind me to kiss you when this is all over.” Harry said jokingly. _

_ “Oh, I won’t need a reminder, soulmate. When I get my body, and you are your correct age, there will be a lot of thank you kisses gifted.” Tom purred in that seductive voice. _

Harry for the most part did his best not to blush. He ate neatly, cleanly and slowly. As the Hall seemed to go back to normal, Harry canceled his spell wordlessly. Draco smiled at him, but did not say anything, now was not the time for questions. Many at the table took cues from the older generations, and ate quietly. When the prefects stood, the entire of the first years stood as one and silently filed out of the Great Hall to follow the older students to the dungeons. Harry stayed close to Draco, not giving away to anyone that he knew his way around. When they reached the blank wall the Prefect instructed them that the password was “Aconite”. 

Harry rolled his eyes and wondered if Snape set the passwords. Once in the elegant common room, they were ushered to the seats that were spread out around the fireplace.

“Welcome to Slytherin House. Many of you are already familiar with the school rules, if you are not, please see one of the Prefects and they will give you a copy. You will be required to read them tonight. Anyone caught breaking a school rule will not only receive punishment from a teacher, prefect or head boy or girl, but you will receive punishment from your head of house for getting caught. Your head of house is Severus Snape, Potions Professor. He will be in shortly to give you the annual speech. Slytherin rules. Never wander the halls alone, other houses look down on Slytherin and will start fights, to keep you safe, you will remain with a buddy throughout your years here. If you have an issue with another of your house, settle it here in the common room, if it cannot be settled amongst yourselves, you will seek out a prefect or Professor Snape. We cannot afford to show a division in our own house. We protect our own. We are always punctual, never late. So choose your routes wisely. A prefect will lead you to your various classes for the first week so you know how to get to each class safely and efficiently. We leave at least ten minutes prior to each class so that we may arrive on time as a group. You are to follow that schedule consistently on your own after the first week, so memorize the routes and do not make your classmates late. We leave no one behind. Our most important rule, what is said in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. Is that understood?” The Prefect instructed.

“Yes, Prefect.” was said in unison.

“Now, Heir Malfoy, are you not the highest ranking of your year?” the Prefect asked.

“He is not.” Harry interjected before Draco could feel embarrassed.

“I am Prefect Gema Farley and this is Prefect Dorian Blankley. May I ask for your titles?” Gema asked politely.

“Since no one can repeat them,” Harry raised his hand, casting a secrecy spell over the room, then a quick spell to reveal any listening spells, once clean he turned back to the prefects, “I am Lord Harry Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryfindor.”

There were several gasps behind him, Draco though, did not let his shock show, and for that Harry internally thanked the boy.    
  


“Gryffindor? You don’t belong here!” Shouted someone from behind. Harry turned around and leveled what looked like a third year with a gaze that could petrify him if Harry was a basilisk.

<What makes you so sure?> Harry hissed, watching many pale around him. It would have been more fun, if the opening to the common room had not opened at that moment.

Harry turned back to watch Severus Snape stride in, robes billowing behind him.

Everyone was quiet as their head of house had the floor.

“Have the rules been imparted?” Severus questioned Gema, eyes sweeping over the new students. He was a bit surprised to see a few pale compared to their flushed faces he had witnessed earlier.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Gema replied, trying to gain her bearings.

“What has occurred?” Severus asked, voice dropping as he narrowed his eyes, finally landing on Harry.

“They have asked about my rank sir, and I have divulged the answer. Then they questioned my suitability for the house placement, and I responded in a way that should ensure no more questions as to my suitability arise again.” Harry replied with confidence under that black gaze.

“You will repeat your answers for my ears. Mr. Potter.” Severus responded quietly.

“Of course, sir.” Harry replied, before casting a stronger secrecy spell wandlessly and nonverbally on the professor who stiffened momentarily, “I replied that my rank was higher than Heir Malfoy’s because I am Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor. My response to the accusation that I do not belong in this house was to reply in a different language. In English, I simply said ‘What makes you so sure?’. I will say it in the language I spoke.”

<What makes you so sure?> Harry hissed again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, implied/referenced child abuse, scars, referenced character death another timeline

Severus Snape stared at the young boy before him, his gut told him not to rile the boy, something was not as he had assumed or predicted. Of course, his own assumptions about James’ spawn were blown out of the water the first moment he had laid eyes on the boy. Albus had gone on about how Harry had looked just like James and was spoiled by his family. But one look at the boy and Severus could barely see James, nor Lily even. This was a person who was their own, no hint of ghosts, not even the eyes were really Lily’s. Her eyes were a green that was soft like grass, but the sharp green in Harry’s was death. He had been caught when the boy stared right at him in the hall, He was not even sure why he did it, but he had slipped into that mind and had seen his own death, and felt the boy’s anguish. Then to his further surprise, he was thrown out so hard, he had to clench his muscles hard to keep himself in his own chair. Now if that wasn’t enough, the boy had mouthed the words, ‘not here’ at him as if he had known and would want to speak with him. 

Once He had made it to the common room, there was an unusual stillness. Children were pale and even the prefects were a little drawn. Severus knew Harry was the reason for it but addressed the issue with a calm he did not feel. Hearing the titles, made things, even more, a mystery. No child of the age of 11 could claim titles. They all knew that, but there was absolutely no lie to be detected. When the parseltongue was spoken, Severus almost fell over. He felt shock, a hint of fear, but also overwhelming pride that one of his own could speak the snake language. Albus had never said anything about that. Not one word. He would definitely be speaking to the boy this evening. Something did not add up.

“Very well, As your head of house, I expect you all to keep decorum. I am available should you need to talk for any reason. Each room in the dorm accommodates two students. I expect you to pair up accordingly. Over the next month or so I will be seeing each of the new students to go over career plans so that you start on the right path from the beginning. You will all keep your grades at an E or above, otherwise you will be losing privileges. Curfew is there for a reason, respect it, sleep when given time so you can succeed. Teachers will not be nice, we are not your friends. We need to keep you safe, so adhere to all class rules and you will not get injured. Do not use magic outside of class except for practice, the spell practice area is through the door to your right,” Severus gestured to the wooden door, “And of course you may defend yourself if necessary, but do not get caught, you will be thought to be in the wrong simply for being in Slytherin. Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor, please accompany me to my office. The rest of you choose your dorms and get some sleep.”

“Of course, Sir, one moment.” Harry replied before turning to Draco, “I will room with you.”

Draco nodded and informed the Prefect so they could update the rosters so the house elves could deliver their trunks.

Harry followed after Severus to the man’s office, which conveniently was not far from the common room. Once inside he waited to be offered a seat, which Severus did, and sat properly with his hands in his lap.

“First, what spell did you cast on me?” Severus asked, trying to mask his anger that the boy dared.

“I cast a strong secrecy spell, it won’t hold up to Legillimancy or Veritaserum, but it will hold up to probing questions by the Headmaster,” Harry replied.

“You do not want the headmaster to know your titles?” Severus sneered.

“I specifically held off on publicly assuming the mantle of Lord Potter so that he would not be aware, I have other titles, but I did not disclose them to the house,” Harry responded, trying to remain calm, even as he saw the bias creeping into the professor’s gaze.

“You flaunt your titles so rashly, yet you are 11, how can you have gained them?” Severus snapped.

Harry took a deep breath, centering his ire and breathed out before replying.

“Please Professor, I wish to hold a calm and rational conversation. If you cannot do that, then the answers you seek will be out of your reach.” Harry hissed quietly.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remind himself this was not James Potter. He repeated it to himself several times before he calmed.

“I apologize.” Severus offered, he did not often apologize, but the boy was correct. He should do well to remember he could not afford to piss off this child.

“I accept the apology, and please know, that no matter what you hear from me tonight, I understand your anger, your grudge. I will not hold it against you. But I do ask you to use your considerable fortitude to keep your emotions in check, I too have my own baggage, and have found peace in Occlumency. We are not so different, you and I. Do you want to know how I achieved my titles?” Harry responded.

More puzzles, the boy had more puzzles. It was like he knew Severus, even though this was their first meeting. He was surprised by the boy’s wariness of the headmaster, but even so, he was curious about how they were similar, he could not imagine it at all. So he simply nodded to the boy, so he would continue. He was well-spoken, he would give the boy that.

“It started by becoming blood adopted into the goblin nation, the whys are for later. I underwent their rite of passage. Do you know what they use to declare a goblin an adult?” Harry asked quietly.

“No,” Severus whispered.

“Scars, Professor Snape. Scars.” Harry stated softly.

Severus’ eyes snapped up and his posture straightened as he looked the boy over. Granted he couldn’t see much under the cloak, but the boy looked healthy enough, grown too.

“5 scars are needed to pass from childhood to adolescence, 15 to pass from adolescence to adulthood, 300 to pass from adulthood to Elder, there is no higher status after that,” Harry informed the Potions Master.

“So you gained at least 15 scars?” Severus asked, that really did not sound so bad, he had at least that many.

“I was given the status of elder,” Harry said as he stared right into shocked black eyes.

Severus reeled with that information, over 300 hundred scars, how? Why? Where? The boy was only 11, what happened? He could not even form questions.

“After I stole one of my Hogwarts letters, I ran from my family, at least that is what they and the headmaster believe. You remember Petunia, my mother’s sister, she and her overly large husband Vernon were taking care of me. Her opinion about magic has not changed much, in fact, it has worsened since her marriage,” Harry informed the man, “I approached the goblins and asked for emancipation to escape my family, who knew I would be thanking them, for the very scars they gave me since they freed me from them.”

Severus still was at a loss for words, what did the boy mean, that’s what they believe. But the clincher is the last of the words. He remembered Petunia. He hated Petunia, the girl had been vile to Lily and himself, going on and on about how they were freaks. He had seen Vernon the day they had married, and he was massive, how they could… Severus did not go there.

“Are you wearing a glamor, Mr. Potter?” Severus asked, truly concerned.

Harry smiled in the face of that concern, it touched him, it truly did.

“I am not. I found care within the goblin nation, the house-elves, and my own brewing.” Harry supplied.

  
“Brewing?” Severus’ interest peaked.

“Yes, I brewed strong nutrient potions, 60% more effective than the usual, bone repairing and strengthening potions, growth potions, and organ healing potions. I only improved two so that they were more helpful and not needed for so long.” Harry offered, he knew the man would want to know how, but that was for another time.

“I had a lot to fix, malnourishment, deteriorating organs, eyes, bones that were broken and healed improperly, height, and weight issues, but I had wonderful helpers and healers. I have no need for glamors now. Thank you for your concern. But there is more to reveal, as I need you to change allegiances, no longer under the headmaster.” Harry said firmly.

Severus glared at Harry, “what makes you so sure of where my allegiances lay?”

How dare the boy, what does he know of allegiances. Severus’ anger once again spiked.

“My Magical titles are as follows. Lord of Shadows, Lord of light, Master of Death. Your allegiance has always been to one person, not to Albus Dumbledore, not to the Dark Lord. Your allegiance has always been to my mother, Lily. So much so, you ran from the Dark Lord straight to the arms of Albus too many names to beg for her safety. Which of your two masters do you believe listened to the requests you made of them?” Harry’s voice was firm and commanding.

Severus was frozen. How could this little boy know so much, yet it was right there in his titles. Master of Death, something made him shiver. What did that mean? Mean for him, the world? The fact he was questioning his allegiances is telling, something was wrong with Albus Dumbledore, and Harry was not happy with the old man.

“The Dark Lord killed your mother, at least Albus tried to hide them,” Severus answered, his agitation showing, but he answered truthfully.

“Wrong again. The Dark Lord asked Lily to step aside three times before he cast the curse. He tried to fulfill your request even in his madness he tried, but my mother was just stubborn, and as just about any mother, unwilling to let someone kill their child. He tried to fulfill your request. Albus, on the other hand, persuaded, manipulated, and fabricated. He convinced them to use an unknown house, not their manor, convinced them to use a death eater as a secret keeper, not their most faithful friend, he put them in danger, knowingly. He also sent an innocent man to prison, also knowingly. So I ask you again, which master listened to you.” Harry countered.

Severus did not want to believe his ears, how could he know? What did he know? Who was he really? Was he really even Potter?

Harry sighed, he knew that look. He raised his hand, “Accio Paternity Potion”

The vial flew from another room and smacked his palm and he removed the cap. He quickly cast a small cutting hex and let three drops fall into the potion before allowing it to heal. He capped it again and shook it counting to 90 in his head then summoned a piece of parchment and poured the potion on it. He placed the blank parchment in front of the still Potions Master and waited.

It was like the boy could read his mind, but he was sure there was not even a twitch in his barriers. How could he know?

He watched the lines draw out the simple family tree that showed the boy was in fact, Harry Potter.

“How?” Severus groaned out.

“Master of Death, Professor. I died.” Harry stated simply.

Now, of all the things he had expected Harry to say, that was definitely not it.

“When?” 

“1998” Harry whispered.

Now that got Severus’ attention. He died seven years from now?

“How?”

“I let Voldemort hit me with an AK in the chest. Since that is what both you and Dumbledore asked me to do. After you both died by the way.” Harry responded coldly.

“I don’t understand.” Severus was trying to put the pieces together.

“Dumbledore evil played chess with the wizarding world. Abused Tom, Abused you, Abused me. Played us all for fools, what’s not to get?” Harry hissed out, his carefully controlled magic swirling around him.

“I need a drink,” Severus moaned.

“Me too, but I can’t drink, so you shouldn’t either,” Harry smirked.

“Cheeky brat,” Severus said with a wan smile.

“Ever Always!” Harry chirped back.

“How about you let me go to bed, and we continue this conversation during the weekend. You will have time to think about it. You won’t be able to tell Dumbledore because the spell forbids you, and we talk more later. I am knackered and I am sure you are as well, you always hated the first day back and were a bear in the classroom. But I think you will be surprised. I upped my potions game, just for you.” Harry informed the dour man.

“I am not sure if I should be grateful, or worried, Potter.” Severus deadpanned.

Harry laughed, truly laughed, and then Severus saw it, the small hint of Lily he had wanted to see in the boy. He had her laugh.

“Go to bed, brat. I will see you bright and early for schedules. By the way, were you a Slytherin?” Severus had to ask the last bit, he was curious.

“Almost, Dumbledore had everything planned out from my friends to the yes man that rescued me from my family. I begged the hat for anything but Slytherin after my indoctrination. I ended up in Gryffindor and tried to save the world. The hat though, it knew where to put me both times, this time, I let it put me where I belonged. You will see why though, later.” Harry answered as he stood up and waited.

“Go then, don’t let them eat you alive,” Severus advised.

“Not a chance, I knew two of the most Slytherin wizards of them all, no one there stands a chance, trust me. Plus, now I have Lady Magic on my side, Fate too, oh, and my favorite servant, but I’ll save him for anyone that really pisses me off.” Harry hissed out.

Severus shivered and almost worried for his snakes, where he was originally worried for Harry, it quickly turned into worry for them. They would follow decorum, so he really should not worry. Harry seemed intelligent and logical, so he breathed a bit easier.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, fluff

When Harry finally found his room he sighed and sat on the bed contemplating what to tell Draco when he came in. Tom assured him that even though the boy was young, as a Slytherin, he could be trusted and would most likely be a true friend. Harry trusted the boy, and would need his help, so he would disclose a few things, not everything yet, but enough.

Harry looked at his bed and cast a few charms. The first was the charm to make his bed look like he was in it and an illusion charm. The second was a time link, it would show the illusion the moment he entered his trunk and dissipate the moment he left his trunk. And the third spell was to keep anyone from actually approaching to wake him up. And finally, he cast motion-activated recording spells on each side of his bed, followed by a linked voice spell so he could talk to anyone that approached if he absolutely had to. His trunk had a ward that would notify him of anyone approaching within a certain distance, but these would allow him to actually know the who and the why and be able to act accordingly. He opened his trunk and called for his sleep items and dorm bath bag and pulled them out of his trunk. He would at least try the dorm bathroom to see if he could stand it.

Harry was toweling dry his hair when he emerged from the bathroom to find a pensive Draco Malfoy sitting on his own bed. Draco looked up when Harry came in. He did not say anything, and Harry appreciated that the boy would wait patiently. If it had been Ron, the redhead would have been all over the place and loud and demanding. Harry honestly had been assuming the demanding part from Draco, but was pleasantly surprised it was not the case.

“I must say Draco, you keep surprising me with every interaction, and it’s a pleasant surprise. I apologize as I had some preconceived notions about you and your character, and I was very wrong about them all.” Harry’s words conveyed his sincerity.

Draco’s eyebrows drew together in wonder as to what Harry had assumed. He though, would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I am happy to prove any negative assumptions incorrect, though I am at a loss as to how you could have drawn many conclusions without interactions between us.” Draco replied, choosing his words carefully.

Harry nodded, “Now is the time you understand the depth of trust you have earned.”

Harry stood, sweeping the room for monitoring charms other than his own. He found none. He pressed his palm to the door and stretched out privacy wards, proximity wards, and protective wards across the door, and pushed his magic to feed them in order to surround their entire room both around, above, and below. Harry then sat down and faced Draco.

“My Magical titles, they are the reason I am here, they are the reason I chose Slytherin, and the reason I chose you. I am the Lord of Shadows, Lord of Light, and Master of Death. I am not the boy-who-lived-to-worship Albus Dumbledore, I am not the golden boy of the light. I am a jaded wizard, fully adult in the eyes of magic. I was emancipated through goblin blood adoption and goblin rite of passage, Goblin law supersedes wizarding law for me. I have a duty to Lady Magic. Your family can be instrumental in this duty, if you continue to keep my trust. I will not ask for blind followers like those in the past, plus I could not claim your father as he is already claimed. But I ask for trust and loyalty all the same, unlike those in the past, I offer equally my own trust and loyalty back. What say you, Draco Malfoy, Heir Malfoy, friends?” Harry stood offering his hand palm up waiting.

For an 11-year-old, Draco wanted to believe he was astute and intelligent, more so than the other kids his age. He was trained in elocution, etiquette, and decorum. But this was so far out of his depth as a child, he was not sure what to do. The magical titles proved Harry had been touched by Lady Magic herself, blessed even. The Master of Death title, that was unknown to him and he would really have to research what exactly that meant, it sounded scary really. But knowing Harry was not fully light was a help, his father would not like Harry at all if he had been only light. Even a blessed Lord of light, which was what everyone thought Dumbledore was, but you cannot have two Lord of Lights. The goblin emancipation though, was why Harry was Lord of his houses, not just Heir. But what really rattled him was that Harry knew about his father’s past allegiance, and he did not even bat an eye or seem to care.

Draco saw the palm-up gesture and smiled a little, it was more than the introductory handshake that they had on the train. This was the gesture of deep friendship and trust. He reached out, palm flat until he gripped Harry’s wrist and Harry gripped his own in return. Green eyes smiled back at grey. When they parted Harry sat down and Draco followed suit.

“Professor Snape knows most of what I am about to tell you. More than you do at this point, but less at the same time. He is one that I cannot afford to have to go to the headmaster with any secrets or hints. Therefore, I cast a secrecy spell that was extremely strong on him, the house as a whole is under a secrecy spell where they cannot divulge Slytherin secrets outside the dorm, I cast that before I revealed my titles. But I want you aware. Also, I will not be sleeping in that bed, I have more private quarters in my trunk. If you need me while I am there, all you need to do is knock. It will be very loud and I won’t be able to ignore it. Maybe later, I’ll invite you in for dinner or practice. It has a dueling room in it for practice, and it has a wonderful potions lab.” Harry offered.

“Mine has only a library and study room, so that would be wonderful. All of Slytherin should thank you for the help with the spell, not everyone has the training and filter to keep their mouths shut. Did you know as the ranking member of the first years, it will be you who lead us from class to class after the prefects do. Will you be able to remember the ways easily?” Draco explained then asked.

Harry smiled, “I will surprise you all… Have no fear, no one will get lost, or worse, left behind.” 

Harry and Draco said their goodnights and Draco headed to the bathroom to prepare for bed, while Harry slid down into his trunk. He thanked Fritz for the warm tea beside his bed as he propped himself up on the pillows. Nyx was sleeping soundly in her corner. He should have a similar schedule as he did the first time around because all his classes had paired with Slytherin. He went over his first day in his head, knowing he refused to get lost again, would not be showing off his flying as he did not want to even think of quidditch this year.

_ “I thought you loved the sport.” Tom’s dulcet tones flowed in his mind. _

_ “I loved flying, the sport gave me a way to fly. But I have more pressing things to do than play a sport, I can sneak off to fly on my own if I want.” Harry replied. _

_ “I can teach you how to fly without a broom, we can fly unaided together once I have my own body.” Tom offered. _

_ “I would love that, but we still need to find a way to convince your better half to allow me to help him. But we may need to wait until after Halloween. I need the troll, so I can document the incident and Fluffy. It will be what is necessary to get him kicked out as Headmaster. I have to find a way to make him think I am going for his plan, while at the same time, not. I refuse to rescue Granger this time, so her death may be a tool to use against the Headmaster. I think convincing a Prefect to lead us to the second floor and as a unit defeating the troll together would be a nice touch, but only after Granger is destroyed.” Harry planned with a hint of steel in his voice. _

_ “After the troll, we will both approach him. I will need to gauge his sanity, you cannot predict his moves, I will not have you hurt.” Tom hissed possessively. _

_ “I have grown fond of you as well, Tom. But no need to worry, I have trained with Dreg, and I have spells you never even thought of, predictable or not, he won’t touch me. Though I am touched with your concern.” Harry sighed out contentedly. _

They had interacted a lot over the last few weeks. Tom in his head, viewing memories and knowledge. Tom knew him more intimately than anyone ever had by this point. And Tom shared even more with Harry than Harry had known. With access to emotions, Tom was finally able to process his own anger and issues. He was by no means fully healed mentally yet, but he was getting there with Harry’s help and understanding. They did not know if Tom would retain memories of this time together when he was reunited with all his soul pieces, but he hoped he would. They were as intertwined as two minds could get and fondness had just grown from there.

_ “It is time, Tom. Draco is asleep and I need to grab the diadem. Last one before your diary and your wraith.” Harry explained as he quietly climbed out of the trunk. _

_   
_ _ “I look forward to more memories to share with you.” Tom murmured affectionately. _

Harry cloaked himself, silenced his shoes and clothing. The door was silent when he opened it and silent when he closed it. He moved down the hall and saw a low fire still burning, but no one was around. He made sure the wall was silent as he slipped out and made his way out of the dungeons. It was a long trek up to the seventh floor, and he dodged a few teachers patrolling. It was as he was passing the Transfiguration corridor that he heard voices and his name. So Harry moved closer to try and pick up the conversation.

“Slytherin, Albus? How is that possible with his parents being Gryffindors?” Professor McGonagall asked with a bit of a whine in her voice.

“I do not know, Minerva. I will be talking to him soon, I have much to ask him and find out what has happened to him over the summer. I want you to keep an eye on him for me. I found out from his guardians that he ran away just after he received his letter. We need to make sure he understands that he needs to respect his guardians and any teachers. This independent streak needs to end.” Albus cajoled.

“Well, I understand running from those muggles, I told you they were the worst sort.” Minerva stated emphatically.

“Now, now, they are his only family. I am sure they are not what you think they are, they were worried sick when I spoke to them a few weeks ago.” Albus soothed.

Minerva gave the man a look that said she was not convinced. Harry would laugh if he was not trying to be quiet. So, she disapproved, that would be very helpful. He would have to speak to the headmaster at some point, but he could avoid things and plead ignorance for a while, but not forever. He continued his journey to the seventh floor quietly.

Once he made it to his destination, he paced in front of the tapestry three times asking for the room of lost things. When the door appeared he quickly and silently moved in. He had almost forgotten how much of a mess the room was, piled high with so much stuff.

“Prior” Harry called out.

A soft pop sounded and his friend was there.

“Do you think the elves from the other houses could come to this room and sort through everything? There is so much here that has gone unused for centuries. We could sell anything we don’t want to keep and use it to fund the sanctuary. And I am sure there is so much stuff here, we could furnish the sanctuary and library with everything here. Just have them put aside anything extremely valuable or with a known owner’s name attached. I have to find one item, but I would like it if you all would be able to work on this in between your duties.” Harry requested.

Prior looked around at the mountains of items and his eyes went wide. The Gryffindor elves would have a field day with this. 

  
“Of course Master Harry, we can put anything into the vault that needs to be looked at later. We can start this weekend if you like. There is more than enough to furnish the sanctuary.” Prior informed Harry.

“Thank you, I appreciate all your help. Tell Greta I miss her griping.” Harry whispered fondly.

Prior smiled and nodded then popped back out. Harry got started and felt for the pull he was used to, it was different now, no longer one horcrux calling for another, but the soulmate bond calling to the soul of Tom. He weaved his way past stacks of books and around piles of junk. He stood in front of the tower of books, furniture, and various items. Harry stared down at the diadem and dissipated the single repelling charm. He grabbed it and found a relatively clear space and sat down. He pulled out his earring, covered it in a drop of blood and the diadem. He chanted the words of the ritual and watched as the sliver of soul left the tiara and merged into the earring. Placing the earring back in, he felt soothed once again.

_ “How do you feel?” Harry asked quietly. _

_ “I really can’t feel sick like this Harry, but I thank you for your concern. I have my memories back from when Albus refused me the teaching position and all my travels. I will have to share some with you, some fascinating magic was found in Asia…” Tom acknowledged, and he could not wait to share. _

_ “Well, we will have to explore the memories later, I need to get some sleep.” Harry responded, feeling drained. He did not want to make the journey all the way back to the dungeons. _

“Fritz,” Harry called.

“Master Harry,” The house-elf responded upon popping in.

“Can you take me back to the trunk please, I am tired and do not think I could make the walk back down.” Harry asked, feeling very drained.

“Of course,” Fritz took Harry’s hand and they popped away.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - angst, implied/referenced child abuse

Harry for his part slept soundly. He was safe and warm in his own bed, and he had Tom resting in his mind. Harry did not have any nightmares when Tom rested in his mind with him, and he was fearful about what would happen when Tom had his own body. Would his nightmares come back or would just having the bond help.

The knock sounded loudly throughout the flat and Harry groaned. He waved his hand to respond with his voice link spell, “I’m up.”

Draco jumped about two feet when Harry’s voice came from above his bed and not the trunk. He was glad no one was around to see that. He would have to find out how the boy had done that. Draco moved and gathered his own things to shower and dress for the day. He had wanted to be sure Harry was awake as he would need to be at the head of the first years for their walk to breakfast.

Harry showered, dressed, and brushed his hair. He decided against tying it back today, and instead styled it so it would not be all over the place. It fell in gentle waves to his shoulders, he spelled it to stay out of his eyes, so he would not have to tuck it behind his ears. That made him look utterly ridiculous. He ascended the stairs and stood next to his bed. He waited for Draco, he would not leave the boy. As far as he was concerned, Draco was his Slytherin buddy from now on.

Draco emerged, perfectly dressed and pressed. They headed out to the common room and found the prefects waiting. Harry did not see the rest of the first years emerging, so he decided a prank was in order. He walked over to the hall and pressed his hand on the doors of each room. Squeeks and Yelps were heard from each room as he passed. He bypassed the gender restriction ward easily, and continued to do the same for each first-year girls' room. The squeals and screams were more high pitched.

Both prefects and Draco were staring at him in confusion when he returned.

“They will be down in 5 minutes.” Harry responded.

“How do you know that?” Gema asked.

“They were all doused with ice-cold water and a countdown clock placed on their foreheads. Trust me, they don’t want to be late.” Harry informed them.

Draco snickered, “I really want to know how you did that.”

“Lord Gryffindor comes with some perks within the castle,” was all Harry replied.

“So you can have the Castle wards bend to your will?” it was a Seventh year Slytherin that asked the question. He had been sitting in the study area watching everything when he heard the comment.

“Yes, as long as it causes no harm, I cannot use the privilege to cheat, allow others to cheat, or cause harm. I can however use it to create new passages for faster travel, help others in case of emergency, to hide if needed, and to defend if attacked. Of course, I can also encourage other students by means of little pranks.” Harry explained.

Gema smiled, she liked that. And sure enough, less than five minutes later all the first years were standing there dressed and ready to go down for breakfast. They all lined up behind Harry and Draco, as Gema led them out of the dorm. Harry let Gema lead, without offering any short cuts. They all filed into the Great Hall quietly and sat down. The other Slytherin years were just a bit behind them, but they flowed in and slowly filled the table. No other house other than Ravenclaw seemed to have many early risers. 

Severus knew his house would be in first, but it was usually the first years that grouped up and came in last, he was surprised to see them beat out even the Seventh years who were usually the first group in. Though Harry and Draco seemed the most put together, they must have not given the rest of the group much time to get ready. Severus smiled internally, they would learn soon enough. He gathered his stack of schedules and stalked towards the table. He handed the stack of schedules to Harry and then the ranking member for each year.

Harry stood and handed Draco his schedule, then moved on to the rest. He only had to ask about two students that he had no memories of whatsoever and they were both girls, so he was not too embarrassed about that. They smiled and offered their names and Harry did the same, but he did so to all those in his year.

Harry sat back down and moved his eyes over his schedule, it was the same as his original first year. He sighed and pocketed the paper and added food to his plate. Thirty minutes before breakfast was over the owls came. Harry paid little attention, as most of his correspondence was done in his trunk. But a stunning peacock colored owl flew in, the lights reflecting off the feathers and everyone was looking at it. It circled and soared then dipped lower and landed lightly next to Harry’s plate. Harry offered it some bacon first and a bit of juice, before retrieving the letter. He turned it over and saw the Gringotts coat of arms, but that was inside a larger wax seal that included several other united arms symbols, as if Gringotts was a part of the coat of arms as a whole. Unusual. Harry carefully opened the missive and smiled. The king had thanked him for the most delicious meal and expressed his wonder for a wizard interested in learning and cooking goblin dishes. He would like Harry to dine with him at their feast of Gringotts. It was a celebration and holiday in the goblin nation, to celebrate the founding of the bank, it was celebrated on Saturday, September 21st. 

Harry would definitely be there for that. He saw the curious looks, but turned his attention to the beautiful owl. “Wait for me in the owlery, I’ll have a reply written up for King Viradec after lunch.” Harry watched as she flew off and turned his sly smile on the rest of the house that seemed too stunned to control their masks.

“Decorum,” Harry murmured so only they could hear. All of them took deep breaths and schooled their features after his reminder. Harry placed his silverware across his plate, wiped his mouth with a napkin and waited. The rest of the first years took their cue and finished quickly and followed suit. They stood as one when Gema stood up. They quickly formed a line behind her and left just as quietly as they had entered. Gema walked them through the halls and up a few flights of stairs and then stopped.

  
“This is the Transfiguration classroom, I will be back five minutes before your class is ended to walk you to Potions.” Gema instructed them and then left.

“We can go in, and find our seats,” Harry instructed and led them into the classroom.

He noticed the cat immediately but decided against staring or saying anything.

“I hope you all read the first chapter, this is a core class, and as Professor Snape inferred yesterday, he expects us to do well and put our best effort into all our classes. If anyone needs help in understanding the theory, we will use our free periods to address anyone who has troubles in each of our classes. Everyone will have something they find easier than others, it is not weakness, but human nature to not understand everything right away. If you find yourself unable to grasp concepts, ask before it causes your grades to slip. I want each of us to let our group know what we find easy, so others know who to go to for help. We are strengthened in our unity.” Harry instructed the rest of his classmates as he strode towards the front seats on the Slytherin side of the classroom. Draco sat next to him and the rest filled out the desks behind them. 

“Open your books, read ahead if you can, but ready yourselves before every lesson.” Harry explained as he got out his book and turned to the second chapter. “Remember your decorum, do not speak out of turn for any reason, we do not want points taken because you have forgotten yourselves. Do not let words from anyone else hinder you from being the students your parents expect you to be. Remember your actions and words reflect on the house of Slytherin and your family name.”

All of the first years nodded in understanding and opened their books. They all were reading by the time the doors banged open and the noisy Gryffindors entered the classroom. Harry watched out of the corner of his eyes as they piled in, talking about everything except class. Hemione was the only quiet one and the only one who looked ready to learn. He inwardly groaned, she was not someone he wanted to think about right now, the betrayal still burned.

_ “Easy, Harry. She will get her due in time. You have me, and you have your entire year of housemates. They are watching you, respecting you, and you have earned that rightfully.” Tom warned, but let his pride in Harry warm the bond. _

Harry straightened and waited. He knew Ron would be late as he did not see the redhead amongst the gaggle of students. He watched the cat with knowing eyes as it moved to jump onto the desk in front of the classroom. The door banged open once again and Ron and Seamus rushed in, with Ron going on about how McGonagall was not there and they wouldn’t lose any points for being late.

Just as the words left the boy’s mouth, Professor McGonagall shifted and seemed to relish in the gasps of the children. She did note that both Draco and Harry seemed unsurprised. Her shock over the placement of Harry had cooled, but she saw that he seemed to be intelligent and commanding. She was happy he seemed to find a place, even if it was not in her house. Though, the stark difference between the Slytherin’s arrival and that of her house made her purse her lips. She might need to talk to them about their chaotic entrance. She was pleased that at least one of her students seemed to know the answers when she asked a few questions. Ms. Granger seemed studious at least and was the only Gryffindor who was prepared for class.

Harry listened to the theory behind transfiguration as McGonagall taught her lesson, thankfully he already had most of the knowledge. Since he was not a great student in his last time around, he did pick up some things he had missed the first time around. He was by no means great at transfiguration, but he was good enough that he could help his classmates since he was several years ahead and had built on the basics already. He took neat notes, made page references to the texts, and added a few expounding notes of his own so that if any of them did not understand, he could explain it a little better. His handwriting had improved vastly after he healed all his previous damage, he could only surmise his hands had nerve damage that was never addressed in the past.

_ “I would like to tear those muggles apart, they should never have touched you.” Tom’s warm voice floated comfortingly in Harry’s mind. _

_ “I have plans, so there is nothing to be done right now. Maybe after you get your body back I will let you help, but they are rightfully mine, just as your Father was yours to take.” Harry consoled. He knew Tom was angry on his behalf, and that alone was something he held onto. _

Harry took note that Ron nor Seamus had not lost any points for being late. He would begin documenting every infraction that should have received points removed so he would have a journal full. He noted the points given to Hermione and the points not given when Draco answered questions. If anything, he wanted the bias to be taken from the teachers in the end. Maybe not allowing Heads of Houses to teach would eliminate the bias, lessen the divide so to speak. It could lessen the workload as well and encourage a better student-teacher relationship that way, as the heads would focus solely on their students' needs, instead of course material and grading. He made those notations down as well.

By the time class let out, Harry was leading his classmates to the door when Ron tried to bowl him over.

“Harry, mate, want to read the latest Quidditch Weekly with me in the library later?” Ron asked enthusiastically.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Harry looked at the redhead sternly.

“I’m Ron, your best mate.” Ron replied as if that was all it took to be ‘best mates’.

“I have never met you, Ron. The term ‘best mate’, implies a familiarity that we do not have. It implies you know me intimately, which you do not. Your assumption that just saying the term ‘best mate’ means that we will automatically have an acquaintance, tells me you have no idea how to be a ‘best mate’ as that title is earned, not given.” Harry retorted, a frown on his face, “now if you excuse me, we do not want to be late for our next class.” 

Harry moved past Ron and led the rest of his classmates down the hall to meet up with Gema.

“Wow, it was as if he felt entitled to be your friend, and he has never met you,” Draco whispered with derision.

“He will most likely be a problem this year, but do not let him bait you. We are better than that.” Harry murmured quietly. He saw Draco’s nod and they focused back on learning the route towards the Potions classroom in the dungeons. 


	14. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags - angst, moods, negative thoughts, positive thoughts, referenced abuse, and fluff
> 
> A/N - This is one of my favorite chapters so far. It means so much... I hope you all enjoy it.

Potions class was thankfully not exactly like his memory. They were given the wonderful speech Harry remembered, but he was not singled out. They were put through the basics, identifying equipment, ingredient handling from chopping to slicing to dicing. They were shown how to powder and crush. Harry wondered what changed, but he was glad of it. He knew that someone like Neville could use the basics and understanding. He really did not want to watch the boy melt a cauldron. His decorum speech seemed to keep his classmates from antagonizing the other house, but it did not stop the Gryffindors, Ron and Seamus especially from trying to rile them up, targeting him and Draco especially. Harry was proud of Draco and found the boy could remain calm with enough practice.

Gema led them to lunch after Potions. Harry ate quickly, while still remembering his manners. He whispered to Gema as he stood up that he had an important owl to return, but he would be back before they left the hall. She made sure he knew where the owlery was and let him go.

Harry called for Fritz when he arrived and had the elf get some of his nicer parchment and quill as he neatly wrote out his acceptance. He sealed the letter with his ring, all the coat of arms on display in the wax seal. He tied it to the beautiful owl, handed her a treat he had saved from his lunch and watched as she took off.

He made it back to the Great Hall with minutes to spare.

As they walked out to the training grounds for the first flying lessons, Harry reminded his classmates that decorum, even in the face of adversity, showed greater strength. This seemed to bolster the confidences of his classmates. Gema left them as soon as they lined up next to a set of brooms.

“Can you fly?” Draco asked Harry.

“Yes. But I will not play on the team even if it is offered.” Harry responded with a sly smirk.

Draco looked at that smirk and knew he would probably fail at impressing Harry with his skills. Something told him not to even try.

“First years never play for the team,” Draco replied, wondering what Harry would say.

“Usually because they are not good enough, but I am sure exceptions would be made if they found someone exceptionally skilled.” Harry responded with a wistful smile on his face.

_ “You should show off just a little, you know you want to.” Tom hissed out. He liked encouraging Harry to show his talents to others. His soulmate was amazing and in the small amount of time they had together, he was very fond of Harry. With everything he knew about Harry’s past life, his own mistakes and Harry’s choices, he could not help but want Harry to feel more than just the responsibilities Lady Magic placed on his shoulders. When he had a body, he would make sure Harry was not alone anymore to shoulder them. IF he remembered this time with Harry, he sincerely hoped he did. _

Harry smiled and secretly agreed to show off, just a little. Harry did, though not in the way he first thought. When Neville’s broom took off with him on it, Harry did not even blink or think before he shot off on his broom zooming towards the boy instinctively. He rose sharply, but could not stop the other broom's momentum and had to reposition himself when Neville got caught on the crossed swords. He flattened himself to his broom to dive towards the ground faster and pulled up just in time to catch the boy before he hit the ground.

Madam Hooch came running and looked them both over, her eyes gleaming when she looked at Harry. She had never in all her years teaching see flying like that, not from a first year, and not from a seventh year. The boy had flying talent in spades. She would have to let Severus know. The boy was a natural. She took the shaking form of Neville Longbottom and sat him down so he could rest his nerves. The broom he was on was a total loss, she would have to put in for a replacement.

“Go back to the rest and we shall resume momentarily, Mr. Potter, though, would you like to test out a few more advanced course rings while the others do the basic loop?” She asked.

“Please, that would be so thrilling.” Harry replied, full of adrenaline and ready to fly all out.

“Good, Just a moment if you please, try to get them all to hover, I will be back in just a few moments with a calming drought for Mr. Longbottom.” Madam Hooch responded. 

Harry nodded and flew back over the gaping group. He only had to mouth the word ‘decorum’ to get the Slytherins back in line.

“Blimey, Harry, you can fly!” Ron shouted and came to clap a hand on Harry’s back.

Harry moved out from under the touch, and turned on Ron.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, I can. Now, Madam Hooch asked me to help you all to hover while she goes and gets a calming draught for Neville. Please go back to your brooms.” Harry instructed, with a commanding tone, almost everyone listened, except Ron. “NOW, Mr. Weasley.” 

Ron jumped and moved back to his broom, who did Harry think he was. Professor Dumbledore promised they would be best mates. Ron groused but stood next to his broom. He was being paid to be friends with the insufferable prat, so he would just keep trying.

“Once you all have your broom, straddle it, then breathe in and out slowly. Try to clear your mind of anything but the broom, closing your eyes helps, and keeps what happened to Neville from happening to you.” Harry instructed and watched as the Slytherins all did as he asked, even Draco. Draco knew how to fly, and probably most of the Slytherins as well, but they knew they were the ones setting the example.

Once all the Gryffindors had done as Harry asked he continued, “Now hold the handle with both hands, gently, do not pull on the handle or push it. Just grip it loosely. Very good. Now keep the calm center in your mind and open your eyes.” 

Hermione opened her eyes only to see she was hovering a few inches above the ground. She would not freak out, she would not panic… She breathed out slowly in and out, in and out.

“Very good, to keep hovering, you need to control your calm and not your broom.” Harry instructed.

“Well done Mr. Potter, and class. 20 points to Slytherin.” Madam Hooch responded as she walked back to the group.

Harry went back to his side of the line and held his broom loosely as everyone landed back down and waited for further instructions. Madam Hooch created the basic loop and instructed everyone on how to fly through them. She held Harry back and then on the other side of the field she shot out her best Advanced course, one that she had designed for the Harpies two years ago, it was their seeker course. She wanted to see if Harry could do some of it.

“Go, try that out, and don’t worry if you miss hoops, it is an advanced course.” She instructed.

Harry on the other hand beamed at her, mounted his broom and flew towards the first ring, it started high, a sharp incline, followed by a direct fall, the Wronski feint would be perfect for hitting the next ring. So Harry flew, he rose and fell, twisted, turned sharp, and fell again. He was so focused on the rings and having fun, he did not see the crowd that had gathered to watch him fly. He whooped and cried out in pure joy as he plummeted fast towards the ground where the ring only gave him an inch off the ground to pass through and he pulled the broom parallel with the ground and stood on it to jump through the hoop and land back on his broom and flattened himself and zoomed through another. The wind whipped through his hair and he just could not contain his absolute joy, even his magic seemed to enjoy it as it started to swirl around him in colors of the rainbow and visible to everyone watching.

Two dark figures stood just past the crowd and both smiled. Death looked at the smile and tears on Moira’s face and patted her back.

“Morte, he has never been that happy, ever. Look at the magic his joy is creating, Mother would be so proud.” Moira whispered.

“My master will have even more fun when his soulmate teaches him the joy of flight without a broom, everyone will be blinded by the joy then,” Death answered, he too was mesmerized by his Master’s joy. 

The only people not completely mesmerized watching Harry fly was a headmaster that had no clue the boy was even in the air as he was occupied in his office, and a confused wraith who could not explain the positive feelings and giddiness that were flowing through his consciousness at the moment.

Severus Snape, was mesmerized like the rest. He had never seen someone fly that well while in school, but it was not the flying that caught his interest. Harry had seemed reserved, haunted and even jaded when they had talked last night. This was someone who was unable to contain the pure joy and happiness inside their body, that it leaked out and created amazing magic. Not only could the boy fly, but he was powerful beyond anything Severus had ever seen.

“We need him on the team, Professor Snape.” Marcus Flint begged as his calculating eyes watched with envy.

“I will see what I can do, who would you replace?” Severus asked the Quidditch captain.

“Higgs, he can move to reserve seeker.” Marcus informed him.

Severus nodded, they would indeed continue to win, with Harry on the team.

“I’ll speak to him, if he agrees, then we add him.” Severus informed Marcus. They watched the magic immediately dissipate as Harry finally noticed the crowd and descended, cheeks flaming red. Ahh, the boy does not like attention. Severus would not have known that had he not caught the moment the boy saw everyone looking and observed his reaction. This was definitely not James Potter. James Potter would have been smug and reveled in the attention.

Harry was embarrassed, he had lost himself to the joy of flying that he did not even notice he was being watched. He was sure Madam Hooch may have watched, but he did not expect a crowd of not just his year mates, but many others and teachers too. It was like ice water drenched his joy. He touched down and went over to Madam Hooch.

“Sorry, I was not aware class was over and I was taking up other people’s time. I will do my best to be more aware in the future.” Harry said sheepishly.

“Nonsense, Mr. Potter, everyone enjoyed watching you fly, it was pure joy. Now, I am sure your Head of House wishes to speak to you.” Madam Hooch motioned to where Professor Snape was standing, his stoic expression gave nothing away.

Draco watched the embarrassment creep over Harry, and was astounded. It was real, definitely not fabricated. Some things made sense, the need for privacy was part of it. He was not used to anyone actually seeing him. The pieces he gathered from what Harry had said of his ‘family’, this means not only was Harry abused, but most likely neglected, and told he was worthless or something similar. Years of that could mean Harry was not used to lots of people, definitely not used to attention, and in moments like this where Harry was doing something he enjoyed and could let go, his mask would slip and the control and confidence was gone. He would have to help ease Harry into things. Compliments especially, it could take a while, but it was necessary so he would no longer feel embarrassed. The talent though, was astounding. Draco had been flying since he was four, and he was nowhere near that good. The course Madam Hooch setup was not even in use for professionals yet, they were training with it, Draco had seen it before at a Harpies practice before a game, but no player actually completed the course. He wondered what else Harry could do, if there was anything the boy could not do.

“I need a shower,” Harry said to Draco when he finally made it to the blonde’s side.

“I am sure, after that amazing display, I’m sure you will be offered that spot you mentioned.” Draco replied, keeping his tone cool and kind. He did not want to sound overly excited and make Harry’s embarrassment worse.

“Most likely, but I am not sure I can afford to waste the time.” Harry stated.

_ “It’s not a waste, I felt your joy. Play if it brings that happiness out. You have enough time for plots and plans and tasks. Play for you.” Tom whispered. _

“Harry,” Draco stopped and turned towards the raven-haired boy, placing his hand on Harry’s arm, “You deserve some happiness, let yourself have it.”

Harry thought about it for a moment. Could he let himself play, let himself have a bit of selfish time. ‘Balance’ was the word that rang in his mind. What was life without a little happiness, a little selfishness, he should have balance in his own life, right? How could he bring about balance in the world he lived in if he did not have it in his own life as well. He had done for others all his life, in both lives so far. Maybe, just once, he could grasp something for himself as well.

  
Moira and Death smiled as they felt Harry’s conclusion. He would understand that balance and happiness was not just for other people, Harry deserved it too.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags - , Angst
> 
> A/N - I will never abandon fics ever... they just take mood swings and time to write to get to perfection.

Harry’s week flew by after the first few days. The classes were simple for him. Homework was completed quickly and with an ease he almost felt guilty about. He had managed to avoid the Headmaster due to his busy class schedule, but he knew that it would not last. Harry did set up the first years study group and set Draco up as the Potions expert, Blaise Zabini was for Charms, Milicent was best in Herbology, and Pansy surprised Harry by being proficient in History. What shocked him the most was Vince was the best in Astronomy, he of course was set up as the go to for Defense and finally Nott was amazing at Transfiguration. No one in their year would lack the ability to understand the material under their watch. They all made sure to finish homework first and check each other’s work before they used any free time. The house settled into a nice rhythm, and Harry was looking forward to next week leading his yearmates to the classes. He wanted to try the passages he was creating for them to be able to slip into corridors without running into other houses.

Ron had taken it upon himself to try and stir up trouble since he was not given time of day by Harry. Harry though, wanted to avoid any confrontations, mainly because he would feel like taking the Gryffindor apart piece by piece if he could. Tom thought it was hilarious and kept suggesting non-permanent, but terrifying spells he could use. Harry wanted to, but he knew he had nothing really on the boy save for his deeds in his other life and only the monetary theft. He would have to wait until something happened, so he continued to evade and avoid. Many of the other years were starting to follow his lead too. The ranking leaders had watched how he handled his yearmates and started to imitate so they looked like a cohesive house, not just disjointed years. Not everyone was happy with the arrangements in Slytherin, but no had yet voiced any real opposition.

When Saturday rolled around, Harry visited Severus in the morning and they spent time talking about loyalties once again. 

Harry was sitting comfortably in one of the small green armchairs Severus had in his sitting room.

“So, have you thought much about what I told you when I arrived?” Harry asked, trying to open the conversation.

“I have, but it seems to only bring about more questions than answers for me.” Severus stated as he sipped his cup of tea.

“Well let's start with one of the biggest drivers for the entire confrontation aspect. The prophecy that you ‘overheard’ was a set up and a lie. Dumbledore never conducts interviews in the Hog's Head, it’s usually here in Hogwarts. The night you visited, was specifically for your benefit alone, Albus Dumbledore used the Imperius curse on Trelawny to get her to fake a prophecy.” Harry expounded.

When Harry revealed the prophecy was a lie, Severus went off in his rooms. Harry though, had the foresight to cast a shield charm when things started breaking. He fixed everything while the Professor took a calming draught. He let the man view some memories and was able to convince him to be on Harry’s side because of the vow. He explained that he would be healing the Dark Lord, with or without said Dark Lord’s consent, Tom just laughed inside Harry’s head at the dour man’s gobsmacked expression. Even Harry wanted to laugh, but he controlled it. He did pat himself on the back for breaking the man’s legendary composure twice in one sitting. He did not reveal the whole soulmates issue yet or the idea of Horcruxes. He did not even go into details into how, or why he would be healing the Dark Lord, he just let the information stew and moved onto Dumbledore and his plans.

Severus showed him the memory of his meeting with Albus during the week, and that was helpful in the way that Harry could plan how best to deal with the old man when the time came. Albus had asked if Harry had discussed his summer, but did so in such a way as not to try to make Severus think anything had been amis. He had also reiterated several times about Harry’s connection with James as opposed to Lily in order to subtly manipulate Severus to continue his biased thinking, but Harry was pleasantly surprised to find Severus had praised his manners instead. Severus had used his known connection to Lily to excuse his reduced animosity as well as his position as head of house. Albus seemed to take the information with a bit of chagrin, but instead tried and failed to guide the Potions Master into suspicion over Harry’s intelligence. Severus did get approval for Harry to be on the Quidditch team, which seemed to please the man, but Harry and Severus were not sure why. The meeting had ended with Albus asking Severus to update him if he found anything strange in Harry’s behavior such as emotional outbursts or irrational anger. Severus agreed to keep an eye on the boy.

Harry did ask to get permission to attend the feast with the goblins, and that had been an interesting conversation.

“I know that as a first year, I do not usually have the rights to leave Hogwarts, but as my Head of House, I want you to be aware, that I have been invited to a celebration with the Goblins on the 21st.” Harry confided.

“And why do you think you deserve special treatment?” Severus asked, truly curious about the request.

Harry noticed there was no true derision in the question. For that he was thankful.

“As magical titles dictate, I do have to be available to beings as well as wizards and witches. The Goblin King himself requested I attend their holiday feast. It is a very important Holiday for all goblins as it is the day Gringotts was founded. I feel I would be remiss in my duties to Lady Magic if I did not show up. It is on a weekend, and I have a means to travel there, which no one will be aware I left Hogwarts. I do have the ability to bring someone with me and was hoping you would not mind the honor of attending with me, be bestowed on your godson. I would have asked for your company, but you would be missed.” Harry informed Severus.

“What means do you have to ensure passage without notice?” Severus wondered aloud, actually proud that his godson had gotten into Harry’s good graces enough to be considered. Being invited by the King of the Goblins was a great honor, and he could concede, with all he knew of Harry’s duties to Lady Magic, that it was something he should not miss.

“I have a floo in my trunk, actually my trunk is like a small home. It is well warded, practically impenetrable, my bed is also warded and monitored so that I have the ability to respond no matter where I am. The Goblins helped me set up the floo, so that I can use it to go to my manor and then anywhere else from there. Runes were inscribed to ensure it is untraceable and had no ability to be monitored by anyone. And I can ask the castle to mirror my presence and that of Draco, so no one in the castle will know we are not here.” Harry explained.

“I see no reason to deny your request. It is well thought out and very detailed, please inform me if there are any changes to your plan.” Severus acquiesced.

Harry nodded they moved on from that to discuss potions. Harry had written down his changes to the nutrient potion and discussed why he had chosen to use them and they brewed it together, with the changes and without. Severus tested each one and was impressed by the accurate calculations on effectiveness and asked Harry if he would publish the findings.

“At a later time, I have other pressing things to deal with this year, and most likely the next. Can I ask you for a favor, nothing too big I hope.” Harry looked at Professor Snape with a bit of hope.

“Go ahead and ask, I’ll see if it’s something I can do.” Severus replied, wondering what the boy could actually need.

“I would like to know how the headmaster handles requests by teachers not associated with Gryffindor. Does he blatantly show bias to other houses, or is it just Slytherin? If you have printed or irrefutable proof of bias, even if it is just against Slytherin house, I would like to gain copies of that proof.” Harry explained.

Ahh, so Harry wanted to move against the headmaster. It would be daunting, but he just might be able to pull it off.

“I’ll see what I can do, I have kept copies of every request and denial I have made for my students. I will have to see if the others have had similar issues as I when it comes to that. I have not seen or heard any blatant bias against Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but that does not mean it has not happened.” Severus responded.

“I appreciate that. I must go, I promised some charms practice for a few third years.” Harry stated as he got up and left.

Some of the older years had noticed the more advanced charms Harry had used in the practice room and asked for help a day or so ago. Harry had been prudent to only demonstrate charms learned in Hogwarts and only up to 4th year charms when he was in the practice room. Harry had agreed to helping the others seeing no issue as many of the charms could be found in the library at Hogwarts. He would keep his more advanced and self-crafted spells to himself. With Death’s powers and Harry’s ability at wandless magic, Harry was able to pull his magic to do his will and create spells that had not been made. He was sure he could teach them to others, but as of yet, there had been no need to do so. 

Come Monday morning, Harry stood with Draco waiting for the rest of the first years to gather. He was a bit excited to show them the new passages for the week. After the last of his yearmates had gathered he addressed them first, so they would not think they could not find things without him.

“Since I will be leading you all to breakfast without a Prefect this week, I have decided to take different routes. I expect each of you to not only remember the old routes if needed, but to also memorize the new ones that I will show you this week as we attend lessons. As Lord Gryffindor, I have a certain amount of leeway with the castle. The new routes will provide us with safe passage with no interruptions from other houses. Take note of every opening so that if you are ever accidentally caught alone for any reason, you can seek them out if you find yourself in a spot of trouble. I hope it never happens, since we should never leave anyone behind or be without a partner when we leave the dungeons, but in case it ever does happen, learn the passages well.” Harry explained to them all.

Once he had their understanding he led them out of the main dorm entrance and walked directly to the wall in front of them and hissed out <activate heir passages>. The wall opened and revealed a long dark tunnel. <Motion lights> Harry hissed again and two lights lit up in front of them. He turned back “Know where the passages start or end, if you are ever without me all you have to do is place your hand on the wall where the passages are and you will be able to enter.”

They walked along the corridor, lights blooming into life ahead of them as they moved further never being completely in the dark. The passage turned into stairs and they walked up silently only to find themselves filing out just across from the Great Hall and besides the grand staircase. Harry led them into the Hall for breakfast, far ahead of any other students. Instead of taking 10 minutes to get there, it instead had only taken them less than 5. Several minutes later the rest of the other Slytherins filed in with their years and a smattering of other house students arrived. Many of the older Slytherins were looking at Harry, wondering how he had gotten to the Hall so fast without them seeing him or the other first years. Harry just smirked. He would probably be asked later to show the whole house, but he would wait for them to come to him.

Monday morning's post came with the dreaded letter from the Headmaster asking him to tea and letting the boy know he enjoyed Bertie Botts beans. Harry put the parchment down and sighed. He really did not want to interact with the old man.

_ “If we could get away with hanging him by his toenails, I would encourage it. But, even I do not know if I can control my anger at the old goat for what he has put you through in both lives.” Tom hissed, his anger apparent. _

_ “I will have my masks put to the true test this afternoon, that is for sure. But at least I have two classes to prepare before I have to attend ‘tea’ during lunch.” Harry commented. _

“Draco,” Harry turned to the blonde next to him. He waited until Draco’s full attention was centered on him before speaking next, “I seem to have an appointment with the headmaster at lunch, can you take over leading our classmates to lunch after charms?”

“Of course, will you inform Professor Snape?” Draco asked, knowing Harry disliked the Headmaster and offering his godfather as a lifeline.

“I will, though I am sure he will not be allowed to attend. I have ways to ensure I am not meddled with,” Harry informed his friend as he fingered the necklace that he had found in his vaults. 

Draco nodded and they went back to their breakfast.

After Charms, Draco took over leading the class, and Harry trudged his way up to the headmaster’s office. He knew the old man would not have Severus there, since Albus liked to do his dirty work alone.

“Harry, my boy! Welcome.” Albus greeted the boy and smiled as the boy seemed to take in the office with a sense of wonder.

“Thank you for inviting me, Sir.” Harry greeted when he finally decided to look at the headmaster after pretending to be amazed at the man’s crowded office. Had he really thought it was amazing the last time, it was just chaotic now. Full of junk pieces that whirled and books that had too much dust, paperwork that made the man seem important when he really wasn’t. It really was just a mess. Harry tried not to smile at Tom’s laughter at his thoughts. Harry put on an apologetic face.

“Did I do something wrong, Sir? I promise I have read every rule and have followed them as best as I can.” Harry’s voice wavered as he tried to appear apologetic and naive.

“No, no, dear boy. Just wanted to chat for a bit. Especially about your summer. I was very worried when I could not find you at your relatives.” Albus admonished. He watched Harry closely looking for any deceit, not totally sure if the boy’s demeanor was an act.

“Why would I stay with them, Sir? They said I could not go to Hogwarts. I had to steal one of my letters to read it. They would not let me come. When they tried to take me away to some island, I ran away as soon as they turned around to buy ferry tickets. I’m sorry if I caused confusion, but Sir, they wouldn’t have let me come at all.” Harry informed the headmaster in a strained voice. He made it seem as if running away was his only option in order to get to Hogwarts, which it technically was since he was not supposed to know Hagrid would get him.

“How did you manage on your own, dear boy?” Albus pushed, he needed to hear the whole story. Little did he know that the touch of allure Lady Magic gifted Harry with, would compel him subtly to believe the boy no matter what, not even Harry was aware of this.

“Well, I ran to London first, by taking a bus. I figured I could start my search for a wizard or witch there since there are so many people. When I got hungry I ate at a cafe, but noticed something strange across the street. There was a pub, but no one seemed to see it, glance at the sign or even enter it. Then, I saw someone who wore strange clothes go in, but again, no one else noticed them or the pub. So I accidentally found the Leaky Cauldron, I assumed it was magical, because a cauldron was on my list of things to get, and the pub had the same name. I was right. Everyone was dressed funny when I went in, and I followed someone who mentioned shopping. Can you believe the whole of Diagon Alley is right there, but the muggles can’t see it?” Harry explained, pretending to be wide eyed and amazed.

Albus said nothing motioning for Harry to go on, completely enthralled with the story.

“Well, I wandered around, as all I had was muggle money and a shopkeeper at the bookstore told me they don’t accept muggle money and for me to exchange it at Gringotts. I followed their direction, the goblins asked my name, and I told them, and they said I had money in a vault. So I verified myself and they gave me a key. I can’t believe how much money was in my vault, Sir… I got new clothes and books and a trunk and lots of potions ingredients, and I even had ice cream. The Goblins were so nice, they even let me stay with them, I mean I paid them of course, but they had a really nice room with a bathroom that had this really big bathtub. They even helped me find so many books so I could learn how to be a proper wizard.” Harry expounded trying to sound as if he had done just what was expected of an 11 year old wizard, all the while laughing at Albus as he seemed to be eating up Harry’s words as if he were spinning an enchanting fairy tale. It was better than he had hoped. Tom on the other hand was cackling hysterically in the back of his mind.

“I am glad you found your way to Diagon Alley, Harry. But you must know that you cannot live on your own, you must return to your relatives after the school year.” Albus informed the boy, trying to subtly guilt the boy into obeying him.

“No,” Harry stated adamantly, while still trying to pretend to be naive, “I will stay with my Uncle Premtec. He said I can stay with him from now on. I can’t go back, my relatives hate me.”

“I’m sure they don’t hate you Harry, raising a child is just not that easy. Who is this Uncle Premtec?” Albus tried to send a bit of guilt towards the boy while trying to figure out who it was that took him in. It would not do to have the boy out of his reach.

“Uncle Premtec is my goblin guardian. He adopted me after he saw how bad I was treated. They even healed me. So I am a goblin now.” Harry knew adding that bit would just throw a spanner in Dumbledor’s plans, but only outside of school. In school, he could still pretend to be malleable. 

The last statement made Dumbledore’s head spin, Harry Potter was a blood adopted goblin. That meant he would fall under goblin law. Dumbledore could not force the boy back to his family now. He would have to find a way to garner the boy’s trust while he was here. He had the cloak, and if he could gift it to the boy, maybe he would be more than thankful for a piece of his real family. Still he had to test him, see how much the boy would be willing to sacrifice for the greater good.

“I’m happy for you Harry. Why don’t you run along now, make sure to remember the rules, especially the one I mentioned during the feast. The Third Floor on the right hand side is off limits, though the left hand side should be safe if you decide to explore a little.” Albus stated with a mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

Harry took that to mean, Albus wanted him curious. He could work with that. He just needed to make sure to get proof of the Cerberus and file it away until the Troll is released.

“Thank you, Sir. I will remember all the rules.” Harry said with an excited voice. He turned and left the office with a grin on his face.

_ “That went better than I think we both expected.” Tom offered. _

_ “Almost too good, but I think our great Lady had a hand in it. At least that is what I am hoping. I will still keep my guard up, just in case there was a ploy there I didn’t catch. But in a way, it’s good, it leaves him believing he can’t touch me while out of school, that makes Holidays even better for me. We can get away with no worries.” Harry mused. _

_ “That is one less burden for you, my dear. This way we can focus on how to approach the wraith now.” Tom crooned. He knew Harry enjoyed the pet names, he could feel it in Harry’s emotions every time. He couldn’t wait to tease his Harry and watch the blush he could feel even now spreading on Harry’s cheeks.  _

Harry met Draco at the doors of the Great Hall, ready to lead their group to another class. He though, was annoyed since the Headmaster had not fed him during their little chat, now his stomach was growling. Thankfully after their class he was able to have a snack from Fritz before their study period. He brought out Nyx for an introduction, and Draco and Blaise seemed to take to the black cat with relish. Even though they could not talk to Nyx, she responded to the many pets and cuddles offered by the majority of the first years.

It took two weeks before the Prefects finally came to Harry and asked him to show them the new passages to the classrooms and other locations, and Harry did after making them promise to give him a boon should he ever need their help. No one refused his request and he spent an entire Saturday with them showing them each new passageway. Tom had taught him about the old Slytherin request system, and he was not going to waste the knowledge. So he now had six Slytherins who owed him a favor.

Also, during that two weeks, Harry was approached by Professor Snape and Marcus Flint formally to join the Quidditch team. Harry accepted on the basis of having Professor Snape approve of him having his own broom, which was granted. He got many jealous looks when he opened his owl ordered broom at the Slytherin table. He had once again let himself have the Nimbus 2000, best racing broom of the time. He knew he would enjoy the Firebolt more, but he would still be better off on the Nimbus rather than the school’s old Cleansweep brooms.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags - tearjerker moment, angst, past trauma
> 
> A/N - This is one of my favorite chapters in this story so far... two moments of total perfection.. Can't wait to see your comments... I live for them!

On Friday the 20th Harry sat on his bed waiting for Draco to finish his morning rituals. When Draco entered looking ready for the day Harry motioned for the boy to sit down.

“Tomorrow night I have been invited to the Goblin feast of Gringotts. I would like you to accompany me. I have already informed Professor Snape, and have the means to leave here undetected, as well as have ourselves mirrored here in the room in case anyone comes looking.” Harry informed the blonde.

“So it is a formal occasion?” Draco asked, keeping his breathing steady. He wanted to show a face of calm, even though he was excited and ecstatic about being considered to go.

“Yes, do you have dress robes here, or will we need to have my elf fetch them from your home?” Harry asked, looking at the blonde directly.

“If your elf is undetected, I could call my own, from inside your trunk. That would make things easier, as the dorms may not allow my elf in if called.” Draco wondered aloud.

“Perhaps it is the warding of my trunk, or my status as Lord Gryffindor, but either way, we can go down and you can try to summon your elf and see if he or she can appear.” Harry offered and opened his trunk, letting Draco go ahead of him.

“Fritz,” Hary called, and addressed the elf when Fritz arrived, “This is my friend Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Fritz. One rule that is never to be broken in my presence is to always treat any being with respect and kindness. Fritz is family to me, and I expect you to treat him as such. Any elf of yours, in my presence, will be treated as such as well. Do you understand?”

Draco took in the words, and saw a fire in Harry’s eyes as he talked. There was a threat buried underneath the words, and he felt a tinge of fear.

“Of course, hello Fritz,” Draco knelt down to the elf’s level and offered his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry beaming at him. He counted it as a win. The elf shook his hand, eyed him up and down as if measuring his worth.

“Pleasure to meet one of Master Harry’s friends.” Fritz greeted the blonde boy. His Master was kind indeed to ensure his treatment by other wizards remained positive. He felt his magic grow just a bit more.

Harry smiled at Draco, as the boy stood and nodded his head in approval. “Call your elf, let us see if they can respond to you here.” 

“Dobby!” Draco called, then wondered what he had done wrong when he saw Harry’s face pale and the boy drew in a harsh breath.

The elf in question appeared and Harry grabbed the elf as quick as the wind darting in a meadow and cradled the flapping elf to his chest. He actually pet the elf and soothed it with shushing words, Draco could not make out. Though the entire scene was really freaking Draco out, he decided not to move or say anything.

_ “Darling, you have to let the elf go. I know it hurts to see him, but Draco and Dobby have no idea why you are acting the way you are.” Tom said trying to coax Harry out of the flashback he could see flashing in Harry’s mind at the moment. _

“Um.. give me a moment please, Draco, Dobby.” Harry whispered while his breath heaved out of him in big gigantic gulps. 

Dobby ceased struggling and just let the wizard hold him. He had no idea why the unknown wizard had grabbed him and held him as if he were a small child. His master said nothing, so he just let the wizard do what he wanted, though he would not deny that it felt nice being held like he was, he knew better than to say or do anything that could upset his master or this wizard.

If Draco did not know any better, he would say Harry was experiencing classic signs of a panic attack. He knew Harry had been through things in his life, as he had been told, but to have it triggered by his own house elf left him wondering. Draco turned his back, giving Harry the privacy the blonde knew the other craved. 

Harry after a few more calming and soothing words from Tom, was breathing normally and set Dobby down. He apologized profusely to Dobby for manhandling him, though Dobby did not argue or say much of anything.

Draco on the other hand just watched the exchange and used his very small skill set for an 11 year old, to try and understand the body language Harry was giving off. He truly cared about this elf. He saw the care Harry had given his elf Fritz, and the determination in the boy’s eye when he laid down his rule, but Dobby somehow was actually loved. He could see it in the fear followed by relief in Harry’s eyes when he had seen Dobby, and then the affection that was a genuine automatic response. This puzzled Draco, but then again many things about Harry puzzled him. The boy knew things, things that he shouldn’t know, so there could be something about Dobby that he knew, that Draco did not. He had a small idea, it was not something he could offer if Dobby was not his personal elf, but since Dobby was, he could. 

“Dobby, could you please get my blue dress robes and two extra pairs of socks, with my black dress shoes?” Draco was very careful with his wording so as not to anger the other wizard.

Dobby nodded his head and popped out.

Harry did not know what to say, Draco had witnessed a moment he could not explain without revealing too much. So, instead he tried to diffuse the situation by turning the topic to the event they were going to attend, and making sure that Draco was instructed on proper goblin interactions.

When Dobby returned with Draco’s clothing, Draco asked Dobby to stay for a moment. Then he turned to Harry, who still had that fond look in his eye.

“Would you like to have Dobby? We have many elves. Please do not be upset, but I can see you have an attachment to him, I won’t ask why, but if you want him, I can release him and you may bond with him if you like.” Draco offered. 

Harry blinked at Draco for a moment, then knelt down in front of Dobby. Draco had no idea what he offered, and it was taking so much control in order for Harry not to shed a few tears.

“Dobby, what would you like? Would you like to be bound to me in a balanced bond, I am Harry Potter, or would you like to work for me as a free elf?” Harry asked softly, he knew now, that Draco, no matter his age, was a true friend.

Dobby looked at his master, who nodded for him to choose, and then looked at the wizard. This was the great Harry Potter that he had heard so much about. But, did the wizard understand what he offered when he mentioned the balanced bond? He must know. But to be offered his freedom as well was also exciting. A balanced bond though, all elves longed for that.

“Dobby be’s wanting a balanced bond Mr. Harry Potter, Sir.” Dobby responded.

Harry stood, turned to Draco with shining eyes.

“Once you have released him, I want you to witness the bond. Then I will tell you why it’s important.” Harry instructed.

Draco could feel the shift, he still saw the care in Harry’s eyes, and knew he did the right thing, but Harry was back in command again. He knew he was about to witness something different than when his parents got a new elf.

Draco picked up one of his socks and handed it to Dobby. 

“I release you from serving the Malfoy family.” Draco stated formally.

Dobby took the sock, and a wave of magic, broke the bond.

Harry then knelt down again. He faced the now wide eyed elf.

“Dobby do you enter this bond freely?” Harry asked softly.

“Dobby does.” Dobby replied just as softly, voice full of wonder.

“I offer my care for your care, my magic for your magic, I ask Lady Magic to bless and prosper this bond between Dobby and Harry Potter as a wizard, not as a house.” Harry intoned.

The bonding light was yellow, but it was so much brighter than Draco had ever seen. He actually felt the magic, and it felt like it was exchanged between the two instead of the sharpness of previous bonds. Draco wanted to know the difference. He could already see Dobby flush with magic, healing the elf and making him look younger, even, and brighter. He could also feel Harry’s magic pulse, and it seemed stronger than before.

“Fritz,” Harry called, and the elf arrived with a pop. 

“Fritz, this is Dobby, he is new and bonded solely to me, not any of my houses. Please take him to Gryffindor manor, get him situated with a uniform, and let him know those things only our family of elves know. I will make a room next to yours for him so that he can stay here with you.” Harry instructed.

“Of course Master Harry, Dobby come along, there is much to discuss.” Fritz offered his hand to Dobby and then they were both gone.

Harry stood, “Come sit, I will explain some things.” Harry gestured to one of the arm chairs in his sitting room.

When Draco sat down, Harry began to explain what a balanced bond was, why it was important, and what it meant for wizards as well as elves. He did explain that Dobby was special, but that he was not at liberty to explain why right now. Draco did not press for answers that he knew he probably was not ready to hear. He was however, impressed with the idea of a bond that allowed magic to grow, the very idea that all you needed was to be grateful and kind, and your magic grows even more, was astounding. He would be talking to his father over a few letters. His family needed to know this and they needed to know immediately. He would also talk to his godfather so the man could help encourage his father where he, as a son, could not.

They left Harry’s trunk to continue their Friday routine. Draco mused over many things during classes, Harry’s titles for one, which he was beginning to suspect was the reason for the boy’s stance with creatures. He decided he would read more about the various creatures in their society and see if he could also offer assistance in whatever ventures Harry was doing. His father would probably not approve, but he would ask his godfather to help him educate his father as well as press upon him that angering Harry was not in the Malfoy House’s best interest. If anything, his godfather could be the voice of reason, as could his mother. If anything, he would start with the goblins since he would be interacting with them tomorrow. Harry had given him the basics this morning, but he wanted more than that. 

Draco decided to skip lunch and use his free period as well, he drug Blaise with him as he knew Harry would not allow any of their year to be alone. Blaise just watched Draco and saw the books the boy was pulling out and arched an eyebrow.

“What do you know, that I do not?” Blaise asked Draco hesitantly.

“Much I am not at liberty to discuss, but I suggest, passing on information to the rest of Slytherin. Learn about beings, and change the way we interact with them, especially the elves.” Draco replied in a way to try and garner support to change the stance within his own house first.

Blaise nodded and left to get a few books of his own and start some homework. If anything Blaise knew the issue most likely had to do with Harry. If Harry was going to start advocating for beings, there would be a lot of power behind the boy soon enough. He would not be found on the wrong side of that power struggle. His mother, thankfully, was not as biased toward creatures as many of the purebloods were. Blaise sat with Draco while the boy seemed to devour the books on goblins as fast as possible. Both were a little shocked to see a small plate of sandwiches appear before them, and noticed that Madam Pince did not seem to see the plate. So they each ate quickly just in case she decided to take notice.

Harry for his part, was a bit worried as to why Draco and Blaise were skipping lunch, so he made sure that he had two plates of sandwiches delivered to each boy, with instructions for the elves to ensure discretion if they were in the library. It would not do for either boy to be without food, no matter the reason they had skipped. Harry led the rest of the first years back to their dorms for their free period. With no homework, everyone just scattered to a few groups and either played games, or read ahead.

Harry decided to get a nap in while he had a free period. Harry felt the comforting presence of Tom in his mind when he laid down and it helped him fall right to sleep.

While they walked to their next lesson, Draco let Harry know that he had sought out information on the Goblins during lunch. He had noted the worry when Harry had seen him, and wanted to assure the boy that nothing that happened so far had affected him in a negative manner. He in fact expressed his excitement over getting to meet with the goblins and interacting with them. Harry had asked if he had ever accompanied his father to Gringotts, but Draco had said he had not. 

In charms, they were all learning the mending charm each pair given a piece of paper they were to tear and then try to repair. Harry watched each of his housemates practice the wand movements, he reached over and corrected Blaise’s movement, then went back to waving his own wand. When he deemed a sufficient amount of time had gone by, he cast the charm with a whisper, though others were trying rather loudly. Harry flinched when a bang from Seamus’ wand made Ron and Seamus’ paper catch fire. Harry was close enough that without thinking, cast an aguamenti and doused the flame. Both Ron and Seamus were sputtering and glaring at him. Harry ignored it. Tom laughed in Harry’s mind, while Professor Flitwick praised Harry’s advanced spell and gave Slytherin house points.

It was in the hall on the way to Herbology that Ron finally exploded and went after Harry and Draco. Though Harry was calm, and his hand had kept Draco calm, it was Ron’s words that became Harry’s undoing, certain words could break even the savior’s resolve.

When the word ‘freak’ came out of Ron’s mouth while he pointed his wand at them, Draco watched as Harry’s lips set into a grim line, eyes blazed in pain and anger. Harry placed his hand on the wall, and Draco watched as Ron and Seamus were sucked away, against the wall opposite them and pinned to it, silver like strips of something came out of the wall and bound their mouths shut. Their fallen wands were also sucked to the wall and encased in glass at their feet. Harry then walked up to the two of them.

“You will remain there, thinking of your words. Words have power. Power in spell casting, and power in cutting a person’s mind. Everyone you ever speak to will carry your words with them forever. When you are 30 and trying to finally pursue a dream, only to be hindered by a classmate you cut down because they were in a different house in school, remember this moment. Slytherin does not mean evil. It does not mean we are the target for the entire wizarding world’s ire. Gryffindor does not mean goodness, betrayal and death are not limited to a single house. With words, you are but a child playing with weapons you do not understand. When you are finally released, only when you have class, or when in the presence of a teacher or adult will either of you be allowed to speak. You will have to deal with the words of others for today, but for the next week, you will be silent so your words can no longer hurt others. If you start your animosity again, it will be much longer before you can speak again.” Harry instructed them before he turned and Draco followed closely behind him. 

It was as they were repotting the Dittany cuttings when Harry was called out of class by Professor McGonagall.

“I need you to release Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Potter.” the witch looked at him sternly.

“Professor, their behavior against me, Draco and the entire Slytherin house has become dangerous. Since the staff here at Hogwarts has not deemed it appropriate to discipline them or any student for that matter for showing aggression towards Slytherin, I am within my rights to see to the discipline.” Harry calmly stated.

“And by what right do you have to do so, Mr. Potter. You are a first year, and as such are under the authority of the staff.” McGonagall was so angry two of her lions were on display that she really was not listening to the student in front of her.

Harry wandlessly cast a secrecy charm on the woman in a soft manner so as to not have her feel it.

“As Lord of a founder’s house, specifically your house, it is within my rights. What right do you have to allow aggressive negative behavior to fester in your own house? What right do you have to allow other children to be demeaned and harmed by your refusal to act? Are you so blinded by house pride that you forget your responsibilities as an adult, a teacher and a caregiver to students? Are those not in your house less deserving of your care? Or even within your house? I know there are bullied students within your house, bullied by their housemates that go unpunished. Until you and the rest of the staff do your duty, I will step in when needed. If you cannot release them, it is because Hogwarts herself agrees with my request that they be bound until dinner. Be aware their voices will also be silenced for a week. They will only be allowed words outside of class in the presence of a teacher or adult. You may condone bullying, but as my right as the Lord of a founder’s house, I do not.” Harry turned and went back to his class leaving a stunned woman behind.

Minerva McGonagall stood there as if she had been slapped. In a way she had been, by the words of an 11 year old boy. A boy who was right, and even in her indignation she could not deny his words. She walked back to her office still stunned, she had never really done anything to discourage her lions in their spat with the Slytherins. It was part of the Hogwarts experience. Kids will be kids as Albus had said many times, but now she saw that her own leniency and negligence had in fact probably allowed for more aggression in the rivalry than what it used to be before. Before the first war, it was all friendly banter. Now there had been real animosity, and she had allowed it to fester in her own house. She would not allow it to continue. She wrote out a message on a piece of parchment and charmed multiple copies and sent it to each Gryffindor prefect. They would have a house meeting later the next evening. She also penned a note to each head of house. As Deputy headmistress, she needed to take care of this as the head of staff as well. She wrote down a meeting time for all of them and sent that off as well.

It was too early to consider a drink, but Minerva really wanted one. How had she become so lax and not aware of it. When she was a prefect, she had not allowed abusive language between the houses. She had even started looking away from the magical violence in the halls, and this sickened her. This blatant character switch had her reeling in thought. Suspicion caused her to cast a few spells at a parchment and cut her finger. Two drops of blood landed on the parchment and the detection spells on the parchment started to work as writing seemed to flood the page. Her fury grew as she witnessed the words on the page and the many items in her office started to shake. Minerva wrote another note on a separate piece of parchment, used a sticking charm to adhere it to her door. With no word to the headmaster, Minerva used her floo. Parchment in hand, she went directly to Gringotts.

Gemma Farley was shaking her head when she came into the common room an hour later, and proceeded to pull out her books, muttering under her breath.

Harry stood from his table where some of the first years were going over notes for charms. He had never seen the 5th year prefect so agitated, so he approached a bit cautiously.

“Are you ok, Gemma?” Harry whispered as he sat down next to the prefect.

The young woman just looked up at the small, but powerful boy, blinked and then just sighed. 

“Transfiguration class was cancelled, but we are to write a two feet essay on charms and spells that we think could use more regulations. It’s rare and unusual for a teacher to just up and leave their class like that and only leave a note. I am just trying to think about what types of spells and charms that might need regulations, I can’t think of any that do not already have any regulations.” Gemma replied.

“Ah, well, I can think of many. Much of the Dark Arts should not be as regulated as they are extremely useful, but there are many light spells that to me should be banned or regulated extensively. Obliviate is one that should never be used except on muggles, or in extenuating circumstances. It is currently able to be used any time by anyone, and this creates a gap in truth, it can lead to fraud, and cover ups of crimes. Compulsion charms are definitely another, imagine the damage if someone wanted to rule the world, all they would need to make everyone do their bidding would be a compulsion charm, and much like imperious, it works without anyone even knowing. There are no signature signs like imperious and can be used more long term and there are zero regulations on compulsions. Any spell, charm or potion that takes away someone’s will or choice should be highly regulated, but since many are considered ‘light’ except for the Imperius, they are not regulated.” Harry explained, offering examples.

Gemma stared at the little boy in front of her, how had she never even thought of that? Gemma nodded her thanks and got started.

Harry smiled and moved away back to his table and got back into the discussion which had moved on from Charms into Defense. Harry listened half heartedly, while pondering the news about the transfigurations teacher cancelling classes. He would have to look into why McGonagall decided to not attend her classes, but at the moment it really was not a priority. He only wondered since it was suspicious she did so after he talked with her. No matter what happened, he knew he would not back down from what he said. Even Tom had said that the rivalry was not malicious in his own time from what he remembers, and without the diary, it was not much.

**Author's Note:**

> Always looking for comments and kudos!
> 
> Link to Portuguese Translation: https://www.wattpad.com/story/239760011-leave-nothing-behind  
> Thanks May2305!


End file.
